You must choose my little blossom
by OtakuAshels
Summary: I sacrifice for a friend , a fight with another , a realtionship with a new , a change , new choices , new enemies and old , what to do , its hard but this little blossom must choose , .... itachi ,sasuke , sakura ,naruto kakashi , hinata , others ect.occ
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my second story so deal with me im not that good I think this one is starting off really good though r&r

Prologue

A cold wind blew lightly across the ground. The cloak of a young woman swirls around her thin frame as it tries to go with the wind. "ive come to accept the bargain" she whispered. A man in clouds steps out of the shadows. Her green eyes wary she slipped the hood off allowing her pink hair to dance in the wind and to fly around her face. "you remember the deal right" she asks " I come with you and" " and we no longer hunt the kyubbiu boy" he finished. She flinched as he extended his hands towards her , reaching out she wrapped her fingers around his. He pulled her to him as his chakra started to gather. "Itachi Uchiha" she stated as she stared up at him. "Welcome to the akataski Miss. Haruno" he chuckled lightly as the couple disappeared in a swirl of raven feathers.

Well there it is I don't have an couple picked out so im just about in the known as you are . I just write wat pops into my head so R&R please


	2. Saving Naruto Uzamaki

Hey guys sorry if this story out slow but it will get better trust me. i might not update as quickly as other authors that because i write it all by hand before I type it and im really busy. Im lucky though because my beta is one of my close friends so i have to find time to write it and her to read it and for me to have time to type it. So bare with me but trust me you better be ready for suprises my storys might start out slow but they get good ( yes im bragin srry )

* * *

"Hey Kakashi , Sai" Naruto screamed as he ran towards them darting in and out of the bustling crowd. " What do you want di.." Sai began to sneer. Kakashi interrupting the insult warned "Don't even think about it Sai" . As the trio continued walking towards the Hokage's tower Naruto asked "So Kakashi what does grandma Tsunade want with us?"

"No clue" Kakashi sighed as he whipped out his book and feel silent. When they finally reached Tsunades office Sai knocked quietly on the door. "Well come in and hurry up" Tsunades voice sounded impatiently from inside. The trio walked in silently and stood in front of her desk. She gazed at them coldly over her clasped hands , her hair laying messily across her forehead and down her back. Her eyes were tired and bags showed signs of strain.

"Thanks for being on time for once Kakashi" Tsunades voice sharpened. "So what is going on grandma, are we going on some mission , are we being awarded , are we…" he shouted. "Naruto shut up!" Tsunade yelled interrupting him. "come in" she sighed she sat back down and rubbed her temple.

A girl of 16 came in and stiffly bowed. Her albino hair strikingly whiter than Kakashi's tumbled down to her waist. Her face was thin and her soft blue eyes flickered around nervously. "Her name is Akira and she is your new teammate" Tsunade said stiffly. "Hi I'm Naruto I eh!" Naruto shouted as Tsunades words finally registered in his head. Tsunade waved her hand and Akira turned around and left.

Sai came forward slowly and calmly placed his hands on her desk "What do you mean new teammate?" he paused and looked around "Where is Sakura?" he finished, his voice no more than a whisper. Tsunade slumped in her chair and buried her face in her hands. Impatient silence filled the room as all eyes locked on the Godaime. Her head was still bowed but her hands settled in her lap clasped together. "Sakura went on a mission, she might not come back , she came to me in the bar last night , I was drunk and she took that as her advantage , so she got me to sign it without me evening reading it" her voice was flat.

"What was it" Kakashi asked his voice tight. "Sakura is now a member of the Atasuki" she chocked out. "What the hell!" Naruto screamed "We have to go get her" "She went for you Naruto!" Tsunade cried out. Naruto froze his hand clutching the doorknob. "She left me a note saying she made a deal with Itachi , that if she went to the Atasuki that they would stop hunting you". "But why in the world would Itachi make a deal with her" Sai asked confused. Tsunade looked up at him "I think Itachi still loves her".


	3. A flower for the Atasuki

Sakura woke up engulfed in darkness the only light came from a small flickering torch of her wall. "not a single window in this whole damn place" she muttered as she grabbed a towel and trudged to her bathroom. A soft knock echoed through the stone room causing Sakura to stiffen and turn towards the door "Come in" she said calmly as she clutched the hidden kunai in her gown.

The door opened silently to reveal a cloaked Uchiha. "I have a mission for you" he said quietly as he glided towards her with a small scroll in his hand. She gingerly took it from him and quickly read his contents. She heard him began to walk away as she reached the last sentence. 'you shall be the assassin' it read. "What the hell" she yelled. She reached out and thoughtlessly grabbed Itachi's wrist to pull him back not realizing that she had activated her chakra. She saw Itachi's eyes mirror her own for the next thing they knew their lips meshed.

In shock she froze 'crap what is he is going to do' she screamed in her head. Itachi pulled away and said softly "You're to meet me in front in half an hour" and he briskly walked out. Her knees buckled as she collapsed to the floor with a small gasp. Her small hand touched her lips as she whispered "that was so weird"

She stood up and headed towards the bathroom. On her sink sat a small pile of clothes and a small white not resting upon it. Her nimble fingers picked up the note and unfolded it. 'these are your new clothes , you will be issued your other items at a later time' it read. She frowned as she undressed her night gown slithering down her body to a silky pool at her feet.

She stepped into the shower sighing in content as the hot water ran down her body. Stepping out she wrapped the soft towel around her and examined her new outfit. "Well it could be a lot worse, since it was most likely picked out by guys" she scoffed. Her eyes glazed over with amusement and slight annoyance as she pulled on the clothes.

She twirled around in front of the mirror examining herself. Her new clothes consisted of a black tube top that showed her midriff, small black shorts that settled on her hips. Her black boots reached just below her knees and a black ribbon to replace her headband. She sighed once more as she knotted the ribbon at the nape oh her neck and allowed her hair to fall back to the tops of her shoulders.

The clothes weren't that bad and she had to admit, she liked the way they hugged her curves. Gathering up her weapons she locked her room and printed to the entrance of the hideout.


	4. Leaving

um thoughts will now be in bolditalic so srry and special thx to my only reader tht i know of **Kawaii Ramen Neko** thx so much

* * *

"What the hell do you mean he still loves her?" Naruto yelled. "What does Itachi have to do with Sakura, we have to get her!" he finished his voice still rising. Tsunade jumped up and slammed her hands onto the desk. "She is to be forgotten" Tsunade said, "Now get out of my sight!"

Walking through the entrance Sakura could barley make out Itachi standing in the shadows. **_Oh no please do not let him remember earlier_** her mind whispered. She walked up to him and quickly bowed, standing back up she awaited instruction. Taking the cloak and hat he presented her she shrugged them on and was still again. "One more thing" he added. He motioned her to come forward with a flick of his hand.

She hesitantly walked forward grabbing her hand he slipped the Atasutki ring onto her finger. She looked up and bit her lip as she observed the close proximity of their bodies. Then Itachi did so something that surprised her, he kissed her full on the lips once more. His lips were gentle and soft against hers. Unwillingly her eyes slid shut as his fingers traced her palm.

His lips left hers and she shivered when his lips touched her ear "Don't fail, your first mission is your most important , make a good impression" he whispered his voice low and haunting . He pulled away as slightly fazed she nodded and disappeared in a blizzard of cherry blossom petals.

* * *

hey im back...i feel like im talking to myself cause i dont think i have any readers...i cry...plz r&r srry if the story sux but please 


	5. Once again we meet

Another chapter wow im good this weekend and guess what more readers!!!!ya ok thx but more please!!! r&r too (loveth u )

Special thanks to- **_Kawaii Ramen Neko , Nami Hyoko , Midami Uchiha of the sand_** ( i lurvs you)

Disclamier I do not own any of the characters ( but akira ) The series is not mine blah blah blah you know the rest

Srry if chaps r short but like I sasid i write them first by hand so i have no clue how long they are going to be and Im even lucky if I get the time to write type them I mean come on Im functioning on 3 hrs of sleep a night! anyways heres this one...

* * *

"I sense two chakras ahead , ones incredibly strong and the other one is slowly fading" Karin said. Sasuke glanced at her but his gaze then shifted to another. "Most likely a battle, the stronger one must be the winner, the fading must be the loser who is dying" another teammate said. "Where 20 feet away" Karen's voice sounded. Stopping Sasuke grit his teeth and snarled "Atasutki" as he recognized the cloak.

Sakura gazed down at the dying man withering at her feet. "I will end your pointless suffering" she said her voice emotionless. The mans scream ended in a gurgle as Sakura ran a kunai through his heart. She crouched down and rummaged through his large pouch. She drew out a small set of scrolls "Well theses better be valuable this guy wasn't exactly a piece of cake to knock down" she mumbled. Standing up she stiffened as a voice snarled behind her "Don't move filth" Turning around slowly her lips moved on there own accord.

Karen gasped in surprise and whispered to Sasuke "It's a female". "Well lets get straight to the point" he growled "Where's Itachi. Sakura giggle which caused Sasuke to narrow his eyes in distrust. "You haven't changed one bit Sasuke" whisking off her hat she smiled at him. "Long time no see huh? She added. Sasuke was to surprised to hold his composure and cover the look of astonishment that covered his face.

"Sakura" he asked in disbelief. "Oh you remember me , I feel so privileged that the great Sasuke Uchiha remembers me" she replied coldly. His hands balled into shaking fists as he shouted "What the hell is wrong with you , why are you wearing that clock!?" "Why?" Sakura replied faking surprise "Well I'm apart of the Atasutki" she finished as she adjusted the said cloak.

"The Atasutki , you bitch you betrayed the village!" he screamed as he began to shake with his rising anger. "Sounds like someone I knew" She snapped coldly interrupting his rant.Sakura's jade eyes looked him over as the young Uchiha collected himself. He didn't look any different since team Kakashi had run into him a couple months ago. The only difference was that his raven hair was longer his eyes showed the lack of sleep he had been receiving.

"You guys go on ahead , Ill catch up later" Sasuke said forcefully his eyes shut tight as if struggling with something. "B-But Sasuke" Karin began to whine in protest. "Just shut up and go!" Sasuke yelled. With an air of surprise Sasuke's team disappeared.

Sakura sighed heavily once more. She turned her back to Sasuke to leave but paused. An amused but sad smirk graced her soft lips as her eyes locked with Sasuke's glare. "Id love to stay and chat , but I have to get back to Itachi" she said and immediately knew that she should have kept her mouth shut.


	6. Hello and Good bye

Hello again see i updated!!!!!lol thx for the reveiws yayayayaya! About the uploading Ill try to upload a new chapter every two days if possible. And like I said the chapters will probably not be very long but that frequent of uploading should make up for it.

Special thanks - **_13th hour , ela5 , Luka1Sakura , Crazyfrogsasusaku , KawaiixXBrokenXxNeko , Nami Hyoko , Midami Uchiha of the sand , Kawaii Ramen Neko_** (I lurveth you all!!!!!!!!)

Please R&R I was so happy to see more readers and reveiws ( I actually screamed in happiness and jumped around ) Dont forget to check out my other story!

**__**

* * *

"Itachi!" he yelled. His eyes began to bleed red as his temper rose. Sakura turned back around sharply but was stopped as a rough hand gripped her wrist. He only spoke one word his voice hoarse "Why?".

She bowed her head as she whispered through a curtain of her hair. "I made a deal with him" "You made a deal with him?" Sasuke repeated his voice strained. He clutched her shoulders and turned her body so that she faced him. "What was the deal" he asked quietly. She turned her head away once more and sobbed "I-if I went -hiccup- to the –hiccup- Atasutki they –hiccup- would no longer –hiccup- hunt Naruto –hiccup"

"You went to the Atasutki for Naruto!" he snapped. She shoved her face into his , this action causing her hat to slip off. "Yes because Naruto is my friend!" she screamed at him. His eye widened as his fingers rested against her porcelain skin and caught her hot tears. "Has he done anything to you" he asked , his voice colored in worry. The incident that had happened a week ago right before she left ran through her mind. Her full pink lips parted but she shut her mouth and shook her head numbly.

_**Sasuke doesn't need to know , he has enough to worry about**_ she thought. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't realize as Sasuke leaning towards her. She started when Sasuke's nose bumped into her small one. "Sasuke what…" she began but was silenced as he pressed his lips onto hers. His lips were warm and soft _**Just like Itachi**_ she thought but stiffened _**this seems all wrong.**_

He slipped his arms around her waist and caused her to relax in his hold. Her fingers reached up and tangled in his hair massaging his scalp as that sense of wrong doing lurked in the back of her mind. With a low moan Sasuke stumbled backwards against a tree and pulled Sakura against him. Nipping her bottom lip he tightened his grip as she twined her legs with his. She parted her lips shyly as he swept his tongue across them. He slipped his tongue in but hesitantly swept it through her mouth.

She pulled away panting and blushed deeper as he smiled at her as if he was pleased with her appearance. _**She looks adorable**_ he sighed in his mind. His eyes roamed her bright red face , her jade eyes avoiding his and her lips now slightly bruised as her hair fell into tousled disorder to her shoulders.

He leaned in and buried his face into her shoulder. "Sakura please don't go back" he murmured quietly as he kissed her neck. Sakura froze then pulled out of his grasp. With a soft smile gracing her lips as she picked up her hat and turned away " I have to go back I'm done with my mission" she whispered. "No!" Sasuke yelled "You cant go back to that bastard!" Angered she snapped "Well what was that all about , did you just kiss me so I wouldn't go back!?" Sasuke only answered with cold silence. His eyes widened in alarm as suddenly Sakura appeared before him.

He flinched as his cheek stung from where she had slapped him. "I could break you" she hissed. He swung around in surprise as he heard a tree groan as the sound of its roots being ripped from the ground rang through the air. His jaw dropped at the sight before him , she had ripped a tree from the ground with a single hand.

"I'm not the weak little girl you used to know" she snarled. With a flick of her wrist the tree went flying, shattering into a thousand pieces across the ground. She smiled bitterly as tears pooled in her eyes. "Good bye Sasuke" she whispered as a swirl of cherry blossoms took her place. Catching one from the air Sasuke kissed it and murmured "What have you done to me Sakura?"


	7. Back

Hello...I updated again! thank you for adding my story as a favorite and me as an author!! thx so much please R&R everytime you read. plz plz plz plz...on and on

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto...blah blah blah and all that good stuff

Again sorry for shortness but you know...anyways here ya go! ;)

* * *

Sakura peered up as she neared the entrance of the hideout. "A full moon" she whispered, "It's so beautiful". Pulling off her hat, she tipped back her head allowing her eyes to slid shut and letting the silver light wash over her. "Enjoying you?" a low voice asked.

Her eyes snapped open ad she reached for a kunai. "Itachi" she breathed in relief. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he handed her one of the steaming cups of tea to her. She smiled softly at this gesture as she reached into her cloak and drew out the scrolls "trade?" she asked laughing quietly. Sitting at the base of the large tree the pair gazed silently up at the sky.

Breaking the silence Itachi asked "Did you have any trouble?" Placing the cup on the ground she sighed and turned to look at him. "None except that the guy was stubborn and didn't want to die" she flinched lightly as Itachi sharply replied "Did he hurt you?!"

"He managed to get me with a kunai once" she touched her side lightly "But I healed myself" she blushed as Itachi grabbed her hands. "These hands have done a great amount of healing and fighting yet remain as soft as silk" he murmured. Itachi looked up at her and once again pressed his lips to hers.

With a gasp she jerked back and fell to the ground Itachi following her. She shivered as her cloak slipped off and stiffened as Itachi tossed it away. _**Oh no**_ she whispered in her mind _**he's going to**_ she smiled into the kiss as Itachi only twined his fingers with hers. She froze as another boys image ran across her mind _**Sasuke…no this is wrong… I**_ her mind whipped clean as Itachi moved his arms and wrapped them around her body.

Reaching up she untied his heti-ate and slipped it off dropping it onto the ground. She clutched his hair and ran her fingers through the midnight black. Itachi left her mouth and trailed kisses across her cheek , down her neck and stopped at her collar bone. He sighed and laid his head down on her chest.

Sakura ran her fingers down his back and smiled softly down at him as he closed his eyes and his breathing began to even out. "Itachi!" a voice rang out. Sakura turned her head to the voice as Itachi moved to a crouching position above her. "Ill be in , in a minute" Itachi replied. "What's going on" Sakura asked curiously. "Meeting" was all Itachi said.

Sakura cocked her head slightly "A meeting shouldn't I come with you?". He just shook his head impatiently. "No its just for certain people". A slight frown slipped across her porcelain face as she looked up at him. Itachi's blank face mirrored her own. "I don't like it when you frown" he said stiffly. He leaned down and kissed her once more , he slipped his hands into her small ones and pulled her up. He reached over and helped her with her cloak and hat.

He walked away but turned and stopped "Eat something and go to bed" he said tartly. "Itachi?" she started but stopped as Itachi glared at her. He turned around once again and walked inside. "Stupid by polar men" she muttered as she followed him inside.

* * *

READ AND REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ECSPECIALLY REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Authors note

Authors note sorry guys but I wont be putting up anything for a week till next Saturday most likely. Ive talked to some friends and they said I shouldn't put up another chap till I get more reviews so sorry and Saturdays are the only day I have access to a computer so Itll have to wait


	9. things change

hello okay I lied I updated but this weekend is pretty boring so heres the new chapter enjoy

disclamier - I do not own Naruto blah blah blah

RR plz!!!

* * *

"So did you kill that bitch" Karen asked as the foursome sat at a bar. "Well if I had killed a bitch today you wouldn't be alive now would you" Sasuke snapped. Sasuke smirked at the look of astonishment and hurt covered her face. Turning around her drowned his sake glass and barked "Hey old man bring us some more sake and hurry up". "Sasuke I think you've had enough to drink" Jugo began. "Shut up or do you want me to kill you , you fuckin bastard " Sasuke snarled. His third teammate burst out laughing causing Sasuke to collide his fist into the others face. Jumping up Sasuke stormed out of the bar fuming. Leaning against a dirty wall he breathed deeply "I have to find you" he said with a gasp.

"Mmn go away I don't want to get up" Sakura murmered. Sakura had to admit she kind of liked the Atasutiki way of life , she didn't have to get up at a certain time , then go on a mission , it had been the same way for the last two months. A hand roughly shook her shoulder this morning though. " I thought you wanted me to tell you when I got back" a voice sighed above her. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly.

"Itachi" she exclaimed happily. The quiet Uchiha looked away and Sakura smiled as she felt his hand squeeze her shoulder , it was the first physical contact they'd had since that starry night two months ago. Sakuras soft jade eyes scaned his body worridley for any visible signs of injuries. She hate to admit it but she had grown fond of the distant Uchiha.

She didn't find any but "You ripped your cloak" she stated flatly. "Oh I have haven't I" he said quietly as he looked at her. She stood up quickly and drew off his cloak. "Ill fix this" she said as she walked over to her bag and drew out a needle and a small spool of black thread, heading back to her bed she pulled Itachi down beside her. A calm silence filled the room as Sakura sewed and Itachi looked on with mild interest. Several minutes later Sakura cut the thread and handed him the cloak " Well there it's done" she said proudly.

He took the cloak nodding silently his thanks. An awkward silence filled the room as the brief conversation stopped." I…um…nice nightgown" Itachi murmured. Sakura glance down at the gown , a pink silky material , spaghetti strapped that stopped at mid thigh. "Thanks" Sakura replied quietly. What happened next caught Sakura by surprise.

She gasped as Itachi crushed his lips against hers. _**I'm getting confused**_ Sakura thought but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She crushed herself eagerly against his body clutching his shirt as the cloak lay forgotten. He turned his head deepening the kiss and licked her bottom lip. As Sakura opened her mouth to his , Itachi reached out and clutched her waist. Sakura broke the kiss and giggles tumbled past her cherry lips.

Her eyes widened in mock fright as Itachis eye brows rose and his eyes danced with amusement. She screamed as Itachi leaned forwards and attacked her. His low laughter filled the room as he tickled her sides causing her to erupt in shrieks of her own laughter. "Stop" she squeaked as she rolled and turned to get away from him.

His laughter only grew louder as he followed her. "Oomph!" the couple gasped as they hit the floor in a trap of blankets. " What are you going to do now huh?" Itachi asked evilly. "Oh this" she replied confusing the Uchiha. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. Itachi swept his tongue along her mouth once more causing Sakura to open her moth and allow Itachi to slip in his tongue and explore her mouth. There was no knock to warn them. "Miss Haruno what is the meaning of all …oh" Kisame began to ask but fell silent as the sight before him. Staring back at him was a scowling Itachi and a blushing Sakura entangled together on the floor.

Kisames smirk grew more pronounced as he looked pointdly at Sakura. "Eek" she squeaked at kisames amusement. She was laying on the floor with Itachi on top of her , covered in blankets. She squeaked again when she realized that her straps had slipped off her shoulders , which gave no hint that she was wearing anything at all and causing Kisame to think her shrieks had been something else. "Oh Crap" Sakura moaned

Itachis eyes swiveled to her and in an instant realized what was going on. Itachi fully laid down his head settling on her chest , causing the blankets to tumble around hre shoulders. "I will take everything you may go Kisame" Itachi said quietly . "Oh I'm sure you'll take care of everything" kisame snickered putting emphasis on the word everything. He closed the door behind him as he left.

Itachi heaved a sigh "Sakura I" he began but fell silent. Sakura looked at him as his breathing evened out "He's asleep" she whispered in surprise . Her eyes softened as she giggled and laid back down stroking his ebony hair waiting for Itachi to wake.


	10. Revealed

**_hey its been awhile but ive been busy and i got really sad because im not getting any reveiws except for like 1 each on the last two chapters so please READ AND REVEIW!_**

**_Special thx to ( the only two people who have reveiwed more than once)_**

**_Nami Hyoko_**

**_Luka1Sakura_**

**_Disclamier I dont own naruto blah blah and all tht stuff_**

**_and please if you know of people who like parings like sasusaku or hinanaru and just the konoha parings please tell them to check my page occasionaly cause ive already started another stroy but it probably wont be up for a bit anywyas ill shut up now and for the few of you ENJOY!_**

****

* * *

" Come on Naruto lets go Ill treat you to ramen" Kakashi said." "No I'm not hungry" Naruto sighed. "You cant let this get a hold of your life idiot " Sai said "Its been two months since she left" Naruto didn't reply just glared at him. "Uh Naruto" a quiet voice asked behind him. Turning slightly Naruto looked at Akira , it was easy to forget she was there , she was quieter than Hinata.

"I didn't know Sakura but I'm guessing that all I've heard about her is that she's a strong and well like girl. If she was really is your great friend don't you think it would make her sad for you to be sad?" Do you really want her sacrifice to be for nothing , I doubt she did this for you to be miserable. It was for you to be happy , so don't let her sacrifice go to waste , do what she would want you to do" she finished quietly.

"you know what that makes sense" Naruto said in awe , not just because what Akira said made sense but also because he had never heard her say so much. His signature grin broke over his face. "Thanks Akira" he shouted as he gave her a large hug " Im going to take you up on that ramen offer Kakashi" he grabbed Akira's arm and dragged her to the ramen shop.

" NO go away" Sakura groaned. She flailed her arms around to shove Itachi away. "Sakura" Itachi sighed " Come on your supposed to demonstrate a fight with Kisame ". "No" Sakura pouted " Give me one reason I should get up." "How about I persuade you" he whispered seductively in her ear.

She flipped over on her back to face him , as his arms created a cage around her. She closed her eyes as Itachi captured her lips with his own _**this is different Sakura**_ thought. Itachi still kissed her gently but today his lips were urgent. Itachi had always acted as a gentleman but now he seemed to let his guard down. Sakura shivered, her thin brows knitting together as Itachi trailed his finger across her exposed stomach.

She inhaled sharply causing Itachi to stiffen but he relaxed as Sakura timidly slipped her fingers underneath his shirt. He shifted as she drew small circles along his torso. Sakura smirked into the kiss as Itachi shivered and she felt his body heat rise. Itachi stood up pulling her along with him. "Eeek!" she squeaked as she tripped , her legs caught in the caught in the blankets.

"Well this is a favorable position" Itachi chuckled. Sakura's clumsiness had positioned Itachi and her so Itachi pinned Sakura to the wall. He nuzzled her shoulder her shoulder and said "So how did my persuading of you go?" Sakura giggled but fell silent as she traced the deep slash that ran through his heti-ate , she stilled as she felt Itachi's eyes on her. When her eyes meet his she was surprised. His eyes as they roamed her face were filled with understanding and slight sadness.

Sakura leaned in and kissed his cheek _**this is going to be funny**_ she thought. "I cant spend all day with you Itachi" she crooned softly in his ear as she hooked her leg around his waist. In response Itachi inhaled sharply but leaned eagerly into her.

He nipped her collar bone as he hoisted her other leg up. Her arms twined around his neck as his hands settled on her waist. Itachi pulled his mouth from hers but left them hovering above them. She stilled as she felt his lips move "we are going to be late now" he whispered. "I don't care" she replied as she leaned forewords and coaxed his lips onto hers.

"Mmnn" Itachi murmured as he pulled away. "Ill tell them we had to talk about a future mission , so hurry up they are not a patient group" He said as he put her down. He gathered up his cloak and left the room. He turned around and hesitated , looking at her then continued out. She leaned against the wall regaining her breath. She whispered softly "Itachi I think I've fallen in love with you again"

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!

* * *


	11. Great not

**_hey its me again lol sorry for the shortness of the chap but anyways I lurv you all if you reply_**

**_Disclamier - I do not own naruto blah bla nlah you know the rest_**

**_hey check out my profile it has info about current stories and those coming up_**

**_R&R_**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked through the dark halls

Sakura sighed as she walked through the dark halls. Stopping outside a tall stone door of the training room. She sighed again as she reached into her pockets and slipped on her black gloves , they were the only things she still wore from her old outfit from konoha.

With a third sigh she pushed open the door and walked in. The room was silent and Sakura stiffened as the other Atasutiki members turned towards her. A man with orange hair she didn't know began to walk towards her. "You must be Sasori's replacement huh?" she asked innocently. The man only chuckled darkly and began to circle her as if he was a lion in search of his prey. "You're a pretty one , yes you are" he crooned.

"Something I might have fun with yes , yes lots of fun." Sakura clenched her teeth but smirked as she saw Itachi's reaction to this man. His black eyes flashed with hatred and his hands were clenched into tight shaking fists. _**This is getting so annoying**_ she whined in her mind. She then stiffened as the man placed his hand in the small of her back.

"That's it" she snapped as her eyes narrowed and she swung around to punch him. "Huh?" she gasped as her fist met air. The man laid before her hi eyes glazed over with his mouth open in a silent scream of terror. She snapped her eyes to Itachi's but shut them tightly not wanting to be caught by his sharingon..

"Itachi release him" a voice unknown to Sakura sighed. Sakura slowly opened her eyes as the man below her gasped. "Sakura?" the hidden voice asked. "Yes?" Sakura replied as she fell back into a standing position. "Ive read over your records and happen to know you're a medic nin , I also happen to know that when Itachi uses his…………..unique ability , the person can only be awakened by a skilled medic , so wake him up!". A scowl broke over her face , she glared at Itachi but bent down with a sigh as she saw Itachi's eyes were glazed with warning.

With another sigh she gathers up her chakra and placed her hand on his forehead. She smirked lightly as closely hidden awe filled the room. "You okay?" she asked dryly as the mans eyes fluttered . "You egggghhhh!" she choked out. For the moment the man had woke his hands went straight to her neck "Y-you bitch" he snarled.

She froze as a blur of black and red appeared in her side vision. The hands disappeared from her neck as she slid into a defensive position just as a cloak of clouds appeared in front of her. "Itachi what are you doing" the hidden voice snapped angrily. "It would not be right for Miss Haruno here to fight before the real fight begins is all" Itachi said flatly.

"Good cover up" the voice chuckled darkly. "Now everyone besides Kisame and Sakura move to the sides" the voice snapped. The swishing of cloaks filled the room as the two were left alone in the middle.

* * *

READ AND REVEIW

( fight scene is next )


	12. Fight with the shark

**_well dont you love me two chapters in one day! hehe_**

**_Disclamier- I dont own Naruto blah blah blah_**

**_R&R please!!_**

* * *

"Well lets see what you got girlie" Kisame chuckled

"Well lets see what you got girlie" Kisame chuckled. "Ok then come on fish boy" Sakura taunted back. Sakura dropped into a low defensive crouch as her opponent shifted. With a poof kismae disappeared. "Where did………oh shit" Sakura stated. Towering water had replaced kisame. _**That water has enough force to kill me! **_"Hiya!" she screamed , her fist plunged into the ground and a large slab of the floor came up and she ducked behind it.

"Eyyahhhh!" she screamed as the wave slammed into her barrier. "Your underneath" she yells when she cant find him. Once again her fist hit the ground but this time it exploded. The grunts of the watchers echoed through the air as the stone flew. Sakura smirked as she stared at the now exposed wide eyed Kisame.

Dragging a kunai from her pouch she raced towards him CLACK! "Dangit" she growled , Kisame had blocked her attack with his sword. She leapt into the air and smiled when she heard kisame curse as his sword met air.

_**I got to get him **_she landed in a feline crouch on the ground her pink hair flying around her face. She tensed as Kisame charged at her brining his sword down . _**I need him six feet away **_she tensed more as he came closer _**nine , eight , seven ,Six!! **_Sakura sprung into the air twisting as she brought out her shuriken. "Shuriken Hurricane!" she screamed as she released her weapons.

She landed on her hands and feet sliding backwards away from kisame her grunt mixing with his yells of pain and surprise. "Well that's eyyaahhh! She screamed as Kisame appeared behind her. A silent scream tore from her throat as Kisames foot caught her and flung her through the air. She tumbled across the ground until a wall stopped her. She gazed up and realized she had been tossed into where the other members were standing. She winced as she felt warm blood trailing down her face. Her hand glowed green as she brought it up and at the same time looked for Itachi.

When she found him happiness and disappointment ran through her. Her face went blank as she saw that fear was etched on his face. "you quitting pinky?" kisame taunted. Sakura whipped her face back to him teeth bared in a snarl "you better shut your mouth!" Sakura growled.

Kisame through his head back and laughed loudly. "Big mistake" she growled under her breath. Gathering up a small amount of chakra at her foot she pushed off the wall and raced towards him glancing back to see a crack run up the wall " I better not have to pay for the damages " she muttered. In a flash Sakura appeared in front of him "Yaaaahh!" she screamed and slammed her fist into the ground again. Kisame jumped out of the way. "AHHHHH!!" she screamed again as she grabbed two of the broken floor stones and threw them at him. " Dammit!" she screamed in anger. 'Eh?" she gasped he appeared behind him his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Before she knew what was happening pain lanced through her body " Exactly what I told your little blond friend years ago , my sword it doesn't cut it shreds and it devours your chakra!" he finished with a shout. She screamed once again as his kick caught her head.

She flew through the air "gahh" she grunted as she slammed into the wall creating a crater. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap with a small cry. Shaking she stood up _**that sword is deadly , dangit , Im bleeding everywhere and I'm almost drained of chakra. This guy is a whole new level and I thought Sasori was tough. I'm going to try this….this is it.**_

Clasping her hands together she whispered "Summon!" She watched as kisame looked around as s swirl of winds and cherry blossoms appeared. "Cherry blossoms?" Kisame asked in confusion as she caught a stray petal. Sakura appeared behind him and whispered in his ear "Blossom Terror!"

"AHHHHH!" kisame screamed. Sakura's scream echoed his as in kisames fright he swung his sword around once again and caught her in the stomach. "Ugh!" she grunted as she wasa knocked into the ground. She frowned as she saw Kisame fall to the ground in sheer terror as her genjutsu took hold. Her eyes slid shut as she whispered "Dangit I think I lost"

* * *

**_Sorry that sucked but battle scenes just arent my thing and anyways I might get more up tommorw!! and i think your going to like the next chapters...( laughs mysterisly) READ AND REVEIW!!_**


	13. Mayby a replacemnt

* * *

  


* * *

  


**See I updated again!! dont you love me!!**

**LOL thx for the reveiws yesterday I woke up depressed this morning (idk y) but as soon as I saw all those reveiws I was happy again lol u yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

**Disclamier - I dont own Naruto blah blah blah you know the rest**

**okay as a reminder Ive had comments about longer chapters but Like I said before I have the story hand written first so I have no clue how long the chareters will be when I type them up so I cant help that Im sorry and for the shortness of chapters I make up for how many I have trust me I have like five left to write by hand and I haven't you guys haven't even seen have the story yet!!**

**Okay thoughts remember are in ****_BOLD ITALICS _okay so everytime we get into someones head it will be in _BOLD ITALICS  
_**

**READ AND REVEIW**

**note- I dont adress this in ths story but Sakura lost the fight to Kisame in the last chapter because she fainted from blood loss**

**OKAY!! im gonna shut up now so hes the story ( i should be uploading more today later kk :) )**

* * *

"Uh my head hurts" Sakura moaned. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. _**I don't recognize this place **_ she tried to sit up but was stopped by an unknown weight. She looked down beside her as a familiar presence became known. Itachi lay next to her fast asleep. He was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and pants.

His head band was no where to be seen as his hair lay messily across his face. His arm the weight that had been holding her down. She glanced down she had her nigh gown on , her hair as she touched it was damp. Along with being clean her wounds were covered in bandages _**he's so sweet**_ she thought as she smiled down at Itachi. With a quiet sigh she began to heal herself.

With another sigh she laid back down and turned on her side. She smiled softly as she gazed at Itachi's gentle face. She slid closer to him and pressed her lips against his bare neck. _**I never felt this deeply about Sasuke **_she thought _**maybe he was just a…..replacement. **_

Sakura was broken out of her train of thought as Itachi shifted beside her. He slowly opened his obsidian eyes and looked at her. Sakura felt herself blush at his intense gaze , she closed her eyes and reached up and kissed his lips. She began to pull away but Itachi held her neck and stopped her . Sakura twined her arms around his neck as Itachi rolled over to lay on top of her , his body hiding her thin frame from view.

Itachi once again deepened the kiss by tilting his head.. Sakura shook with excitement as she brought her legs out from under him and criss - crossed them over his waist. Itachi broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of her neck " You almost took yourself away from me" his muffled voice came. " What are you mnn!" Sakura began to question but Itachi once again captured her lips. HE trailed kisses along her chin and down her neck , he stopped at the edge of her night gown. " W-what are you t-talking a-about" Sakura panted.

Itachi didn't reply only reached up and played with her hair. She mimicked this and fell silent for a moment. "Itachi?" Sakura asked breaking the silence. "Yes?" Itachi replied as he kept his face down as though he's was afraid to look at her. "What did you mean earlier?" she questioned curiously.

"I said you almost took yourself away from me , and I meant what I said" he whispered. "I don't get it , I know it was a possibility that I could have died in that battle but that could have happened to anybody." Sakura said. Itachi looked up at her and stated firmly "Sakura………..I love you".

* * *

**READ AND REVEIEW !!**

* * *


	14. I love you

* * *

**Okay really**

**short chapter but Im sorry okay Ill update again**

* * *

A stunned silence filled the room "Sakura

A stunned silence filled the room "Sakura?" Itachi asked timidly. "Y-you" Sakura choked out "L-love m-me" . Itachi sat up and turned his back to her before he answered " Yes I love you ever since I first saw you" he paused for a second before continuing " Ever since I meet you in the village , before the engagement papers had even been signed"

" I –I did too" she replied as she stared unseeingly at the ceiling. Itachi turned around surprise and hope etched on his face. " But then you went and. then you left" she whispered. Itachi turned back around as his shoulders drooped as he said " But you love Sasuke now". Her face turned towards him as she whispered "I thought I did".

She watched Itachi tense before she continued "I've realized that he was just a replacement." Itachi only replied with stunned silence. She looked back up at the ceiling " I don't think I ever really loved him. I…think that when you left I just needed someone else and Sasuke….your guys resemblance is so close that I clung to him". Sakura got to her hands and knees and crawled towards him.

She wrapped her slender arms around him and whispered " Itachi I love you too". Itachi turned around to look at her but was stopped as Sakura kissed his lips. Itachi encircled his arms around her body, kissing her hard in the process. Sakura clutched his hair as she twined her legs with his. Sakura blushed deeply as Itachi trailed his fingers along her hips. She squeaked as Itachi nipped her ear and crooned softly "Sakura" "yes!" Sakura gasped. "Are you…………….do you…………….I" Itachi stuttered. Sakura didn't reply but pulled his mouth down to hers.

* * *

**READ AND REVEIW!!**

* * *


	15. Stupid Mission!

* * *

**Oh my gosh I just checked my stroy and I had no clue that when I put them on the site they appeared that short!!wow sorry lol well I should be putting up more today oh!! you gonna like the next chap!!**

**R&R**

**Disclamier - I dont own Naruto blah blah blah you know the rest**

* * *

Sakura woke up and slowly brushed her hair out of her eyes as she tried to sit up

Sakura woke up and slowly brushed her hair out of her eyes as she tried to sit up. Once again she was stopped , she looked down and saw Itachi sleeping with his head on her chest. Her eyes widened in alarm_** I'm naked!!**_ She screamed inside her head.

Her sudden alarm turned to shy embarrassment as she blushed heavily as images of last night ran across her mind. She smiled softly as Itachi shifted and his dark eyes gazed up at her " Did you sleep well love" he asked quietly. "Yes did you my love?" Sakura asked. Before he could reply Sakura kissed his lips. "mmmmnn hmmmm" he murmured. Itachi pulled away reluctantly "I have a mission to go on" he said getting up.

"I want to see you off" she said as she scrambled out of bed. "AHH!" she cried out for as soon as she stood up her legs gave away. Sakura winced as she caught herself and stood up. "Sakura!?" Itachi asked worriedly as he moved towards her. "Im fine , its nothing , I'm just a bit sore". Itachi turned a bright red as Sakura glared at him accusingly.

Sakura walked into the bathroom and pulled on a pink shirt and a pair of pink shorts as Itachi dressed in his black. After she ran a brush through her hair and fastened on her cloak she walked out and helped him put on his cloak Itachi twined her fingers with his and kissed her forehead.

"Your very quiet what's wrong love?" he asked. "How long will you be gone?" her reply came muffled as she hugged him. "The estimation is about two weeks" he said. The pair slipped on their shoes and walked through the halls silent , with Itachi holding Sakura to him.

The walked out onto the field which was occupied by only one other person. "Kisame" Itachi sated his voice once again hard. "Itachi" Kisame smirked reviling his sharp teeth as he glanced at the contact between the two.

_**This is my chance **_Sakura thought. She pulled away from Itachi and walked confidently towards Kisame. When she reached him she opened her arms and gave him a small hug.. "There now I'm satisfied" she sighed as she walked back into Itachi's waiting arms. "I've had the weirdest desire to get a hug from him and I was right he does not smell like fish!" she explained.

A small smile sat on her lips as she cuddled Itachi and waited for their reactions. Itachi just stared down at her as Kisame burst out laughing. "Kisame go ahead , Ill catch up with you in a second" Itachi said. When Kisame's chakra disappeared " That was not a smart thing to do" Itachi growled at her. "But I" Sakura began to protest but he silenced her with his lips. "You must be punished when I get back". Sakura blushed heavily as Itachi smirked suggestively down at her. "Ill see you later" and he disappeared in a swirl of raven feathers.

* * *

**READ AND REVEIW!!**

* * *


	16. Suprise! omg

**Hey ya short chapters man I didnt realize how short they were getting but hey thats why Im updating alot this week**

**okay and because i just need to Im gonnna omplain a bit okay so you see i was just skimming some stories and I came upon one that okay had 5 chapters that were half the length of mine!! and she had 39 reveiws!! i mean come on my story cant suck that bad!! right?... and i have another question is my summary good? does it make you anna read it because I really want more reader cough and reveiwscough okay I feel better now lol**

**Disclamier- I dont own Naruto blah blah blah **

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Love all my readers mwaaaa**

* * *

"you anxious to get back or something" kisame panted. The pair had been traveling at an extreme speed for the last four hours. "In ten minutes well reach the hideout" Itachi said his voice tight. Itachi and Kisame burst into the hideout clearing and stopped at the sight before them.

Deidra's clay bird was sitting in the clearing , waiting. Then Deidara came into the clearing carrying an exhausted Sakura. "Sakura!!" Itachi shouted running towards them. Deidra looked towards the Uchiha surprise painted on his face as Sakura opened her eyes slowly.

"Deidra set me down please" Sakura whispered. Itachi growled as Deidra set her down and placed his hands on her waist. But worry replaced anger as Sakura leaned against Deidra gratefully. A soft smile graced her lips as Itachi incased her in a large hug. "You said you would be back in two weeks not two months" Her voice was muffled as she clutched him tighter.

"I thought something had happened" she finished. "No the chase was just a bit longer than I expected , Im sorry , but where are you going?" he asked. Sakura pulled away and looked down. "I need to talk to Tsunade……I'm going back to konoha". Itachi froze and looked down at her , eyes blank. "you're going back to konoha" he whispered barley audible. "Ill be back soon , I need some help , I don't have much experience in this field" she said.

"What are you going for help for" Itachi asked confusion covering his face. "I found out two weeks after you left , I'm only seventeen but" Sakura reached up and cupped his face , as Itachi settled his hands on her waist. "Itachi……………I'm pregnant".

* * *

**READ And RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWW!!**

* * *


	17. Just Great yeah right!

* * *

**HI.enjoy here's the next chapter. r&r**

**disclamier- I dont own Naruto**

* * *

Itachi stared down at her dumbfounded. Your pr-pregnant" he choked out. "Ill go get you some water" Deidra whispered as he disappeared. Kisame taking that as his que followed him. As soon as Deidra's presence was gone Sakura fell to the ground and burst out sobbing.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked concerned as he knelt down beside her. "Im so sorry , I knew you were going to be angry" she whimpered. "Angry?" he asked " Why would I be angey , Im overjoyed love" he said as he cradled her into his lap. Sakura looked up at him silent , as tears poured down her face.

Itachi didn't continue , instead he leaned down and kissed her mouth gently. Sakura shuddered in delight as Itachi's warm lips pressed over her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and heard him sigh happily in response. She groaned in disappointment as Itachi pulled his mouth from hers. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout which caused Itachi to chuckle.

"You know I have to turn in a report" Itachi said seriously. "Get something to eat first" she sad huffily, crossing her arms over her chest , she stared at him. "Okay………" Itachi said his brow furrowed in confusion. He stood up and extended his hands towards her. "What do you want?" he asked. Taking his hand she pulled her self up and stated flatly "rice". "Okaay" he said warmly and placed a kiss on her cheek pulling her towards him and started for the entrance of the hideout..

"I want lots of hot fudge on it too" her smile was large as she gazed up at him. "Okay hot….What the hell!" Itachi almost yelled as he stared at her. "What's wrong with that?" Sakura asked her eyes hardening. "Nothing" Itachi said "It's just that its kinda gross" he finished. "Gross!!" Sakura squeaked "You think I –I'm gross" her voice wavered.

"No! I don't think your gross" Itachi stammered grabbing her hands. "You don't love me anymore!" Sakura cried out. She wrenched her hands from his and ran to her room sobbing. Before Itachi could react he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Deidra. "She's going to be really emotional , always changing and weird food cravings through the whole pregnancy" Deidra sighed.

Itachi didn't reply just stared at him as if waiting for an explanation "I have eight older sisters" Deidra said dryly. Itachi cringed. "So she'll be like this for the whole nine months!" Itachi asked. "You better go turn in your report , I'll go take care of her" Deidra said calmly. Without waiting for a reply. Itachi's mouth thinned but he turned off in the opposite direction mumbling.

* * *

**r&r**

* * *


	18. Big Brother

**WARNING!! cheesy chapter ahead!! omg the day after I wrote this I went and re read it I wanted to shoot myself I didnt relize that it was so cheesy while I was writing it!!**

**Disclamier- I dont own Naruto blah blah blah you know the rest**

**I LOVE all my readers thank you mwaahhaaaaa!! I thank all my old and new readers  
**

**Thank you :**

**13th hour**

**Cherry-Hime-chan**

**Luka1Sakura**

**Midami Uchiha of the sand**

**blossomheartxoxo**

**crazyfrogsasusaku**

**ela5**

**cherryredblossom  
**

**hrtSakura**

**jackie-chan1230**

**nagoto**

**sakurakickssasukesass**

**tobihobi**

**EstherAngelofDeath**

**Spaz-chan**

**laravine**

**xXHitsuxSakuXx**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**cherryredblossom**

**READ AND REVEIW!!  
**

* * *

Deidra knocked softly on Sakura's door. "Go away!!" Sakura yelled from inside. "But I thought you were hungry" Deidra said quietly. When he heard no answer he opened the door and came in. His smile was small as she walked towards her as she was huddled in the blankets. He went and sat down beside her opening his arms.

He waited as she stared at him with watery eyes. She remained quiet as she cuddled into him and he wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her head silently as she fiddled with his cloak. "I've always been a only child , but I've always wanted an older brother"

This caused Deidra to dissolve into a fit of laughter. Sakura looked up at him a frown on her lips. He sobered up right away "I've always wanted a little sister".

Sakura stared up at him , hope shinning in her now tear free eyes . "So are you still hungry………..Sis?" Deidra asked. He looked down when there was no reply.

Sakura had fallen asleep with a small smile on her face. Deidra once again stroked her hair , smiling to himself as he became lost in his thoughts.

* * *

**READ AND RRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!**

* * *


	19. Her name is?

* * *

**Disclamier - I dont own Naruto blah blah blah you know the rest**

**R&R**

* * *

Itachi walked down the hall silently. The leader had seemed distracted and this caused Itachi to wonder. Itachi's forehead creased as he saw Deidra leave Sakura's room. "What happened" Itachi asked slowly. "She's sleeping right now" Deidra said "Well I have training so don't stress her out to much it isn't good for the baby" he finished as he walked away.

"he's annoying" Itachi mumbled . He walked into the room and locked the door behind him. He was silent as his cloak , headband and shoes came off. "It's really early but I'm tired" he whispered.. Itachi crawled under the blankets and pulled Sakura into his arms. He kissed her forehead lightly , as his eyes slid shut and he drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sighed heavily as she looked at the stack of paper work. "Things have gotten a lot harder since Sakura left" she said. A urgent knock sounded through her room.

"Come in" Tsunade said tiredly. A messenger came in quickly and left just as quick. Tsunade froze as she saw who sent it. She tore the letter open quickly and read it's contents. Her draw dropped as she finished "Oh my g!!" she screamed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke paced impatiently back and force in the room. Karen watched him nervously over the scrolls she was reading. "She's not here" Karen said sharply. "She has to be she told me herself she was a member!" Sasuke shouted. "Are you sure the name is right" Karen asked, cowering slightly. "Yes! Sakura Haruno!" he snapped back. Karen shifted through the files quickly but froze.

Sasuke looked at her intently as the rustling of paper stopped. " I found her but you gave me the wrong name Sasuke" Karen said dazed. "What!?" Sasuke asked. "She's not listed as Sakura Haruno but as……………….Sakura Uchiha" Karen finished.

* * *

**R&R**

* * *


	20. Will you?

* * *

**HI!!**

**IMPORTANT there will be a note at bottom of chapter you need to read it!!**

**Disclamier - I dont own Naruto blah blah blah you know the rest**

**R&R**

* * *

Sakura awoke and just laid in bed not moving. But glancing at her clock it read four AM. "Wow I didn't even realize that I fell asleep" she whispered. She turned on her side as the person beside her shifted. She smiled and whispered "Itachi" but a frown replaced her smile as she remembered the events of yesterday.

She sat up and brushed Itachi's hair out of his face. "I'm so sorry" she said as she brushed tears from her eyes. "You have no reason to be sorry love" Itachi's voice sounded below her. She turned her face away as Itachi sat up beside her. " I was rude and screaming at you for no reason" she replied. " No , no your going to be like that , Deidra said it was normal" Itachi replied in a soothing tone.

Sakura brushed tears away once again as Itachi pulled her into his lap. He fell silent as his hands settled on her stomach. Sakura watched as his hands slid over and a frown covered his lips. Sakura giggled as she answered his unspoken concerns It will be two months before I start to show and at least three or four before you can feel the baby dear."

"Do you think I deserve to be a father?" he asked quietly. He shifted uncomfortably as Sakura turned around to face him. She grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers as she stated firmly. "Everyone makes mistakes , some more drastic then others and this child was conceived out of love." She kissed him full on the mouth hard "And" kiss "We" kiss "Have" kiss "Been" kiss "Engaged" kiss "For" kiss "Over" kiss "Ten" kiss "Years".

Itachi placed his hand on her mouth to still her. After regaining his breath he stood up and said "Well this engagement has gone on long enough" he gently placed her on her feet , causing Sakura to gasp as Itachi got down on one knee. His voice was soft and warm as he looked up at her "I want you to forget the papers our clans signed and the things you have been forced to do , Sakura I love you with all my being and I ask you personally…………….Sakura will you marry me?"

Silence filled the room before Sakura burst into tears and cried out "Yes! , yes of course I will!!" Itachi slipped a ring upon her finger and kissed her fiercely. Well that saves me a lot of problems too" Itachi gasped as he pulled away. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked curiously. "Well I've had your name down as Sakura Uchiha the moment you joined the Atasutki" Itachi chuckled.

Sakura stared at him mouth wide open. "What?" Itachi asked curiously. The rest of the Atasutiki flinched as a hard slap and the Uchiha's pain filled cry rang through the hideout.

* * *

**Okay this engagment Itachi and Sakura have been Talking about will be explained in a later chapter oh and I hoped you liked the ending my friend got a kick out of it**

**Ill update more tommorow if I can C u then!!**

* * *


	21. Guess What?

* * *

_**READ AND REVEIW PPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
**_

* * *

Sakura stormed out of the room leaving a stunned Uchiha on the floor. "Damn Uchiha! She screamed. Her fist slammed into the wall creating a large hole. A quiet voice sounded behind her as she yanked her fist from the wall. "You need to calm down". Sakura whirled around to face a slightly amused Deidara.  
She fumed silently as she waited for him to continue. "Are you still hungry" Deidara questioned , caution coloring his voice. "No I'm not hungry!" she snapped. But she flushed as her stomach growled. Fighting the urge to smile he slung his arm over her shoulder.  
"You still want hot fudge and rice?" he asked as he steered her towards the kitchen. "No I want pickles and peanut butter" she said. Deidara fought to keep his face blank. "Okay". He steered her into a chair and went to go make Sakura her snack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn she didn't have to hit me so hard" Itachi grumbled . He sat up and rubbed his cheek wincing as he could already fell the bruises forming. A knock sounded through the room , Itachi frowned as he recognized the chakra. "What do you want Kisame" Itachi jumped to his feet as Kisame walked in with a serious air about him. Kisame shivered as he stared at Itachi.  
Without Sakura around the old Itachi was back , cold hearted and absolutely emotionless. "Well?" Itachi whispered his voice icy. "Sasuke is on his way here" kisame stated his voice guarded. "How long till he gets here/" his voice was low and dangerous. Kisame shifted slightly as he watched the sharing on begin to form.  
"About a week" Kisame said cautiously. He would never admit it be Itachi's silent anger terrified him. Itachi turned facing away "So we have one week to get her to Konoha". Kisame only agreed with silence. Itachi turned to face Kisame once more "Sakura and Sasuke must not meet"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Argghh! I sent out those messenger birds yesterday! They should be here by now! Tsunade yelled.  
A knock rang on the door and Tsunade ran towards it and yanked it open. A relieved smile covered her face as the rookie nine ( well 7 because Sasuke and Sakura aren't there ) stood before her. "Its been along time since we've all been together" Ino said looking around her. "A new mission?" Naruto asked.  
"Ya watcha got for us hokage-sama ?" Kiba asked. "No not any missions , this is even better" Tsunade smiled a seven pairs of eyes locked on her. She paused and then said excitedly "Sakura coming back!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His breaths came out in pants as they ran through the forest. Karen came up beside him breathing hard. "Sasuke we've got about a week till we get to their hideout" Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement. He looked back and yelled out hoarsely "We are going to stop here fore the night!"  
As his teammates set up camp Sasuke stood stiffly as the lookout "I will get you back" Sasuke whispered.


	22. Coming Konoha!

* * *

_**oKAY THIS STORY CAME OUT LOOKING WEIRD SO JUST BEAR WITH ME OK**_

_**read and reveiw pppppppppppppllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee!!**_

* * *

Deidara had been called away so Sakura sat silently but happily as she  
devoured her peanut butter and pickles. She stilled but resumed as she sensed  
Itachi's presence in the room and sit beside her. She glanced at him over the  
top of her peanut butter jar.  
Sakura whiped her mouth and sat back fidgting nervously. Silence filled  
the room as the pair struggled to find words. Her small lips as if tasting the  
words "forgive and forget?" Itachi gave a curt nod off agreeement and stood  
up. "Your leaving for konoha tommorow" Itachi ordered and left the room.  
She sat and stared at the blank wall across from her. "No" she  
whispered. "Im not leaving tommorow , im leaving tonight , so tommorow you  
will wake up alone." She turned her face slightly as Deidara came into the  
room. "Well that sounded sad" he said as he stood behind her.  
She stood up quickly and swept out of the kitchen , Deidara followed  
silently. "We are going to leave for konoha tonight after Itachi is asleep. Do  
not tell anyone this is to be kept a secret" She turned sharply to face him.  
"Understood?" "Yes understood" Deidara replied. The pair went into a room  
silently to plan.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade fidgted slightly in her chais. "When are you going to show up  
Sakura?" she murmered. She was startled as a messenger burst through the door  
gasping "Urgent m-message from S-sakura Haruno". "What is it!" she snapped.  
"She says shes going to be here extremly early tommorow morning". "Thamk you"  
Tsunade sighed. She sunck back into the chair relief and happiness shinning in  
her eyes. "Oh" she gasped. She ran from the room. "I gotta set her stuff up!" she sqealed.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura gazed silently at the opposite wall. Slowly getting up she untangled herself from Itachis arms and stood up. She laid a chaste on his forehead. Setting the small note on her pillow she snatched up her bag and left the room. Her last words to him a whispered "I love you".  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wahoo!!" she screamed. Deidara burst laughing "Just dont fall off" He called out to her. "I wont" Sakura replied. She had already famileized herself with the steady beat of the birds wings. 'I can believe this bird is made of clay!' she thought joyfully.  
"Were nearing Konoha Sakura!" Deidara yelled. She ran up to cluthing him as they started to go down. Glancing over Sakuras smile dissapered as she watched deidaras face go blank. Slowly the pair dismounted and stood siletly in the still forest. "Come back soon?" Deidara asked quietly. She hugged him tightly as she whispered. "As soon as possible"  
tears pooled in her eyes as Deidara and his bird dissapered into the night sky. She turned around slowly and walked through the large gate of her original home.


	23. Im here!

hey people! its been along time since i uploaded this story. but things happen

1. when i started this i was pissed at sasuke so i like the idea of a itachiand sakura story bu half way through i started to like sasuke again..but that wasent the main thing

2. THERE WERE NO REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i was so depressed!!!!! so im gonna try again..please review! im not going to stop the story but i need to know my priotrites since ive also started another story

please read and review!

disclaimer : dont own naruto

* * *

"Hey who……oh my go…is that you Sakura!?". Sakura turned slightly surprised, but a warm smile spread over her face as she recognized the two guards at the gate.

"Long time no see I guess" she giggled lightly "I don't have any papers I'm sorry I….."

"No, No" one of them chorused "Tsunade is expecting you, she told us you would be coming , but that you must go straight to her."

"Ok, ok" Sakura said stunned. "Well nice to see you guys again" then in a swirl of petals she disappeared.

Sakura walked through the halls nervously_** 'Will I even be welcomed back after everyone finds out what happened' **_her worry filled thoughts ran through her mind. She placed a hand on her stomach. Her free hand rose shaking and knocked on the Hokages door.

"Come in" Tsunade's voice sounded from inside

"Tsunade it's…."Sakura was silenced as a blur of blond and green slammed into her.

"You're back, you're back!" Tsunade screamed.

Cries of joy filled the room as the Hokage and her pink haired apprentice rejoiced in their meeting. After sharing her own story Sakura sat back and warmed herself with a cup of tea, delighted with what Tsunade was telling her.

"Well now Hinata and Naruto are an official couple" Tsunade sighed.

"That took them long enough" Sakura snickered

"it's a pain in the ass though every time the hyuga faints from her shyness, Naruto comes to me screaming" Tsunade cried out. A burst of laughter was the only reply from the pink haired female. "So when were you planning to tell me dear" Tsunade said slyly.

Sakura's voice became wary "What are you talking about?"

Tsunade looked at her sternly "When were you planning to tell me that you were with child?"  
Sakura's stunned silence was a nudge for Tsunade to continue. "I had heard that you had met up with Sasuke over the last couple of months" She stopped to take a sip of her sake "I could sense it as soon as you walked in I could tell you were pregnant , I thought you would have been more careful but there's nothing we can do now."

"Sasuke no" Sakura murmured.

Tsunade took the bottle down from her lips slowly. "What!" she hissed.

"It's not Sasuke its Itachi" she whispered. Tsunade stared at her eyes wide. Sakura started as Tsunade slammed her hands down on her desk. Her voice was low and sharp.

"Are you telling me that he raped you?"

"No" Sakura cried out her voice defensive.

"Then you…" Tsunade began astonished. Angered Sakura jumped up and shoved her hand into Tsunades face.

"See!" she screeched "he proposed to me and asked my permission, he did not rape me!" Tsunade jerked back with shock as she stared at the trembling girl before her.

"Oh ok then well if it was your choice then okay" Sakura was slightly taken back and it showed.

"S-so you.." Tsuandes eyes fixed upon her, with a stern voice.

"This is your choice so I will not object, I trust you to do what's right" The pair looked up as a loud knock was on the door.

"Grandma?" a voice asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped. She dashed towards the door and yanked it open.

The startled blond just stared back at her and choked out "Sakura!" Sakura threw herself at him squealing with glee.

"Oh my gosh it really is you!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto will you shut up and OH MY GOODNESS SAKURA!!" A voice snapped. Sakura pulled herself from Naruto.

"Ino-pig"

"Same to you billboard brow" Ino yelled again as the other rookies came in the room. "Girl you had us worried!" she scolded "And you've put on some weight" Ino laughed. Sakura laughed her voice strained.

"Ya about that…" she said "lets go talk"

* * *

reveiw plz

* * *


	24. Kidnapp!

**_Hey peopel!!! im back! man so much hw this year! sorry!_**

**_disclamier: i only own story_**

**_READ AND REVIEW! (idk how much ill get done cause im working on my new story)_**

* * *

"Damn it's early" Itachi grumbled. "Sakura we need to…" Itachi jerked up _'__**she's gone!'**_. Itachi dashed through the hall nosily not caring as he disturbed the hideouts sleeping inhabitant. He skidded to a stop at the door slamming his fist against it. "Deidara wake up! Get up Deidara!" Itachi shouted.

Deidara came out yawning "What is…oh crap" Deidara said "um I'm kind of busy right now, could you come back later" He sputtered as he was shoved against the wall.

"Where is she?" he hissed

"K-kono-ha" Deidara choked out. Itachi dropped him to the ground and dashed towards the room.

"That stupid pink haired little idiot" he growled. "What was she thinking by running off like that" Itachi stopped the packing of his bag as he noted a small note lying on the bed. He grabbed it and opened it up slowly.

**Dear Itachi,**

**By the time you get this note I will already be in Konoha. Do not be mad at Deidara I asked him to take me there. It seems that I have been causing problems for you and the sooner I went to Tsunade the more time I have to learn how to take care of this. I will back as soon as possible. Do not come after me for I do not want you to get in any trouble for me. I'm sorry I left without warning but that was the best way. I miss you already.**

**Love, Sakura**

Itachi dropped his bag and pocketed the note. "This is bad" he muttered "If Sasuke meets her" Itachi jumped up and once more shoved things into his bag. He burst from his room at full run. In a second Kisame and Deidara were by his side.

"Where are you going?" Deidara asked. "I know that Sakura asked you in the note not to come after her.

"Oh shut up" Itachi growled. His eyes widened as he felt chains wrap around him "What the hell!" Itachi growled. He crashed to the ground and heard Kisame speak above him.

"You were caught by this simple trap, your letting yourself slip, do you think your going to be any use to her at the moment. You would just be a burden. What the hell has happened to you Itachi! You've gone soft! You're supposed to be the most feared man in the shinobi world!"

"Shut up!" Itachi screamed. "Nothings changed" "Die!" Itachi yelled. His mangekyo sharingon spun and he laughed harshly as he watched the two fall to the ground screaming silently in terror. The chains fell off to the ground below him. "Stop" Itachi snapped. Itachi's face fell blank as the two below him shook and stared up at him.

Itachi drew kunai from a hidden pouch and he pressed it to Deidara throat. "I haven't changed!" he snarled and with that he walked back to his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura hummed softly as she mixed the potion. "That's coming out nicely" Tsunade commented leaning over her shoulder. Sakura breathed in deeply and let out a sigh

"It's great to be back I love being in the plant room" she sighed.

"It's good to have you back" Tsunade smiled. Sakura knelt down to gather more herbs.

"Everyone took the news rather well. I was surprised" Sakura sighed. She could still see the shocked faces of the stunned rookies as she spilled the information. A smile slipped across her lips as she laid her hand on her stomach. She had been in Konoha for a month and a half, she was starting to show. Tsunade turned to Sakura

"Take a break Sakura we will finish later"

Sakura walked down the street waving at familiar faces. She searched for Shizune and was exhausted when she found her. She pulled a note from her pocket and handed it to her "Could you deliver this to the village up the road please?" she asked

"Of course!" Shizune beamed.

Sakura stifled a yawn a yawn as she headed to her house. "I'll take a short cut" she murmured. She turned off into a dark alleyway. She hummed lightly as she walked along. She froze in mid step her breath catching in her throat _**'Someone's here!'**_ she thought. She clenched her fists and shifted into an offensive stance. She started as out of the corner of her eye as she saw a long blade swing towards her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi remained silent as he was given orders. "It's a group of shinobi that is trying to interfere with us; your job is to wipe them out but gather any valuable information" the leader said. Itachi swept out of the room signaling for Kisame to follow him.. The afternoon air was beginning to warm as the sun rose higher. The pair ran through the forest silently. Kisames eyes shifted quickly to Itachi's face which was blank. Kisame winced as his injuries throbbed. Itachi scowled as he looked down at the map.

"It will be a couple of hours before we get there" Silence fell over the pair again.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sakura jumped out of the way. She grunted as she gripped the fist her attacker threw at her. "Shit!" she snapped as she sensed another's presence behind. "Crap!" she hissed. "AHHH" she cried out softly as she felt pressure at her neck and darkness swallowed her.

* * *

**_READ AND REVEIW!!_**

* * *


	25. Found You

LONG LONG LONG TIME NO SEE PEOPLE...IF UR STILL THERE. ANYWAYS SINCE I HAVE SOME MORE TIME I SHOULD BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS STORY AND FOCUS COMPLETLY ON MY NEW STORY. ANWAYS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

* * *

"Ah shit! Where the hell am I?" Sakura groaned. A whimper escaped her lips as she moved and the shackles chaffed her wrists**. 'Chakra stoppers' **She hissed mentally as she struggled against the chains that held her down. She shrunk back as the door to the chamber opened. A man walked in silently and held out a cup to her.

" I'm not drinking that so you think I'm stupid" she snarled "OW!" she cried out as a shar pain came into her arm.

"they told me you'd say that so I put it into a shot" he said gruffly.

"You bast…." Sakura began. She fell silent as the room began to spin. "o-oh dam it" she cursed as she fell into unconsciousness once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi remained indifferent as his enemies crashed to the floor in front of him, dead. Hiding his katana he walked through the stone corridor with Kisame walking quietly behind him. The pair walked silently into a large ante-chamber, light by torches. Itachi's eyes shifted slowly to the large group. A man who must have been the leader stepped forward.

"I am Daio and you must be Itachi if I'm not mistaken, you were the one that was sent after us". Itachi replied with silence making no move to remove his hat to confirm the mans guess.

"We'd like to make a deal with you" Daio continued.

"What makes you think I would want anything to do with you" Itachi answered for the first time.

"Oh you might change your mind" Daio smiled. He motioned with his hand for someone to come forward. Another man came foreword and dropped a chained and gagged figure to the floor at Daio's feet.

Under the cover of his hat Itachi felt his eyes widen. The prisoner laid unconscious on the ground. Her skin unnatural pale and her now long hair spilling across the ground, it was a light pink…..it was Sakura. Daio seemed disappointed at the lack of Itachi's reaction. "Oh I guess I was wrong" Daio said sadly. He drew a kunai from his pouch and swung it over his heads "Well I guess she's useless"

"Stop!" Itachi yelled as he jumped forward. Dark shadows danced over Daio's face as he smiled

"Ah I thought so" he leaned down beside the unconscious girl. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her heads up turning her face towards Itachi. "You got a fine catch here Uchiha" he said. Itachi's fist clenched as Daio dragged his hand along the line of her jaw. Sakura flinched as she came to. Her eyes opened slowly. She jerked as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She clenched her teeth as she snarled.

"You bastard what the hell am I doing here!"

"your bait dear" he chuckled as he turned her face to Itachi once more. "Your voice is muffled from that gag dear" Daio laughed as he removed it. Sakura turned her attention to Itachi. She struggled slightly against the chains as her eyes locked with his.

"I'm sorry" she murmured. She whimpered softly as Daio swept his hand across her shoulders.

"Don't touch her!" Itachi screamed. Sakura shuddered as she passed out again. Itachi gripped his weapons "Die!" he whispered. He laughed harshly as he watched Daio's eyes widened as Itachi's katana

went through his chest. A hard smile graced his lips "The worlds better without your filth here. The rest are up to you kisame" Itachi snarled.

He scooped up Sakura's limp form and ran through the hideout. He stopped only once when he saw the gates of Konoha. His mouth thinned as he cast a ninjutsu over himself and Sakura. With that he dashed through the gates only stopping to ask the guards where the hospital was.

His breath came hard as he skidded to stop at the front desk. "I need to see Tsunade" he guessed.

"Um shes kinda busy right now" the nurse said.

"Tell her to get down here now!" Itachi yelled as his fist slammed down unto the deask.

"What's going on!" a voice demanded. Itachi whipped around to see Tsuande standing in the door way. In a flash Itachi appeared in front of her.

"Heal her now!" he growled as Itachi shook in anger and towered over her.

"you know that I do have other patients young man" Tsuande said sharply.

"Now" Itachi snarled as his sharingon began to spin. Surprise dawned on Tsunade's face. She peered around Itachi.

"I'm going to use room A, make sure nobody disturbs us" Tsunade ordered. With that she beckoned Itachi to follow her. She pushed him into a room and slipped in locking the door. She hurried over and drew the curtains shut.

She turned around her mouth tight "you can release your ninjutsu now Uchiha" she said. The jutsu released revealing an angry Uchiha carrying an unconscious Sakura. "oh my what the hell happened here!" Tsunade demanded as she took her from Itachi. Itachi explained I'm a rough whisper what had happened as he watched Tsuande heal. Five minutes later Tsunade stood up with a sigh. Planting her hands on her hips she stated 'She should wake up any minute, I'm going to lock the door, I'll be back in an hour or so" Tsunade said and slipped out of the door quietly.

Itachi's cold presence stayed nut his gaze softened as it rested on the sleeping girl "what am I going to do with you?" he murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke clutch his arm panting. His eyes glazed over in hostility. He and his team had arrived at the Atasutiki's hideout to find an ambush waiting for them. His temper rose even more as he remember that upon their arrival, his group learned that Itachi and Sakura were nowhere near.

His hard obsidian eyes flickered to his equally injured teammates collapsed on the ground behind him. He got to his feet and staggered slightly "dammit" he hissed as a fresh wave of pain knocked him cold.


	26. Here He Comes

TWO IN ONE DAY ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!! OH HEY PEOPLE IF YA HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT GO CHECK ME OUT . i HAVE THE SAME USERNAME!!!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! IM ON MY KNEES BEGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Tsunade looked up slowly as a soft knock was on her door. "Come out" she called out. Her forehead creased as Naruto walked in his face serious. A slight teasing slipped into her voice "What's wrong Naruto, did you run out of ramen again?" Tsunade laughed. Naruto's hard silence caused Tsunade to sober up at once. Clasping her hands on the desk and she asked "What's going on Naruto" Tsunade asked sharply. Clearing his throat Naruto said gravely

"Sasuke's been spotted."

_**EARLIER………..**_

Sasuke crouched in the thick undergrowth. The gates of Konoha casting cold shadows as they loamed overhead A smirk mocked his lips as he once more sensed Naruto's chakra. "Sasuke w-w-where are you?" Karin's voice was broken by the static. Bringing the small radio up to his mouth he whispered

"I'm on my way back". Standing up stiffly he laughed as the familiar blond appeared in front of Sasuke's hiding place. Dragging his foot nosily across the ground, Sasuke flung a kunai towards the other. Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed in amusement as he watched. Freezing Naruto started in shock as a kunai whistled past his head burying into a tree.

Naruto swung around trembling as he watched the Uchiha fan dangling from the foreign weapon. Naruto turned just in time to see his attacker dash away. Sadness washed over the usually hyperactive ninja. Lost in memories the boy didn't notice as a comrade landed beside him. "Naruto" she asked in her soprano voice. Naruto's blank eyes shifted over to her.

"Hinata" he said hoarsely.

"EEEPPPP!!!!!!" she squeaked as Naruto threw his arms around her. Her embarrassment turned to worry as she threw her arms around his neck. Trembling, Naruto buried his face into the crook of her neck. She kissed his hair lightly before she tilted her back. She closed her eyes against the bright sunlight before she whispered "Something big is coming and this time we need to be ready for it." Naruto held her tightly as he murmured

"Sasuke…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up murmuring nonsense as she brushed her hair from her face. Her eyes opened and immediately softened as she saw Itachi. He was on his knees slumped against the bed. His arms were folded beside her and using them as a pillow. She shifted her body so her face was next to his. "I've missed you" she murmured.

"And I you" Itachi replied as his sleepy gaze locked with hers. A pink hue spread across her cheeks as she twined her fingers with his. He breathing hitched as Itachi leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

"I enjoy being the one whom makes you react this way" he breathed against her parted lips. Sitting up she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail at the nape of her neck. Then scooting to the edge of her bed, she stared down at him. Shifting, Itachi positioned himself between her legs and stared back at her. Unconsciously Sakura laid her hand on her stomach, Itachi's gaze shifted also.

She removed her hand slowly as Itachi's own hand reached out. Sakura giggled softly as curiosity dawned on the boy's face. His fingers gripped the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up. Sakura's eyebrows rose in amusement as Itachi's eyes widened. His gaze darted up quickly to hers, she nodded swiftly which caused a smile to break out on Itachi's face.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her swelling stomach. He sighed softly and kissed her stomach once more before he stood up and rested his forehead against hers. Her body relaxed as his breath fanned her face. Leaning forward Sakura pressed her lips softly against his. She pulled away slowly . "Itachi I.." she was interrupted by a large yawn. She blushed heavily as Itachi chuckled.

"It's time for you to go back to sleep love" he said his said in his low soft voice. Scooping up her small form he laid in the middle of the bed pulling Sakura on top of him. Sakura fell silent in surprise as she listened to Itachi's even breathing. **'hes already asleep'** she though in surprise. The lock on the door clicked and it slowly opened.. She untangled herself from Itachi's arms and crouched beside him. Sakura was caught by surprise at the vistor.

"Shizune" Sakura stated in a whisper. Shizune replied in a equally hushed tone.

'Come with me, it's urgent Tsunade needs to see you immediately." Alarm covered the young Haruno's face. Reaching over she went to shake her sleeping lover. "NO!" Shizune cried out sharply. Sakura froze her hand hovering over Itachi's shoulder. "No one else must know he's here, it would cause massive chaos. " Shizune warned. Sakura nodded in acknowledgment and followed Shizune silently out the door to the hokage's tower.

Sakura followed Shizune into Tsunade's office "Tsunade-sama you wished to see me?"

Tsunade nodded curtly and said "Good now everybody is here" Sakura looked around at the surrounding faces , recognizing all of them but one. **'she must have been my replacement when I left'** she though softly. Then she returned her attention back to the godaime.

"What's wrong milady?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked around the room before she replied

"Earlier today Sasuke Uchiha was spotted outside the main gate" Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat **'Sasuke was here'** her mind could barley wrap around the fact.

"What was he doing here?" Sakura managed to choke out

"He didn't say anything" Naruto's voice came from across the room. Sakura's gaze shifted to her friend and waited. "He attacked me this morning, just a kunai but it was him" Naruto said flatly. Sakura bit her bottom lip nervously and turned her eyes back to Tsunade "That's not the only thing you need to tell us is it Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. Tsuande replied with a dry laugh.

"Your as perceptive as ever Sakura. No that's not all, one more thing, I'm sure you remember that attack Orochimaru lead on us many years ago?" Several people fell silent as they remembered the fight, the day the third hokage died. "Well" Tsunade continued "Several people including myself thought that these past 4 years Orochimaru has just been trying to get Sasuke. Instead we found out from a spy that Orochimaru has in fact been expanding his village and planning…"

Tsunade looked up once more at each person before she continued. "Orochimaru is done and ready, in one week Sound will once again attack Konoha"


	27. Sign to Fight

EYYYYAAAAHHHH HAVE MERCY. IF YOU READING THIS BECAUSE OF MY OTHER STORIES DONT JUDGE!!!!!! IT WAS LIKE ONEOF MY FIRST SO MY WRTIITNG WAS STILL DEVELOPING (STILL IS) IVE HAD THIS DONE FOR TWO YEARS JUST DIDNT TYPE IT...ANYWAYS IF AN OLD READERS WILL EVEN READ IT.....THANKS FOR DEALING WITH ME. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW OH AND NEW READERS HI!!!!! OH AND PEOPLE IM GETTING A COMPUTER OF MY OWN SO ILL BE EASIER FOR ME TO UPDATE :) FINALLY!!!!!

* * *

The quiet echo of the large hospital where the first sounds Itachi heard when he came to consciousness. Instantly Itachi senses her absence and

immediately casted a ninjustu again. He slipped out of the room and stopped at a passing nurse " have you seen Haruno Sakura " he asked.

" oh Haruno – sensei, she went to the hokages office with Shizune sensei about 30 minutes ado she said. Itachi nodded curtly as dashed into the

streets. He cursed in frustration as he was tossed around in the crowds. He arrived outside the houage's tower out of breath and annoyed.

' _**man do I hate crowds.'**_ He complained in his thoughts. Then with a sigh he slipped silently and unnoticed into the tower. He traveled through

\the hams in amusement as his presence remained unknown. He was forced into a side room as a large group exited the hokages office. A

frowned thinned his lips as he saw that Sakura was not with this group. He tensed as someone appeared behind him " what do you want? " he

growled.

" I already sent her home " Tsunade chuckled. Itachi mumbled a quick thank you as she slipped him Sakura's address and he left.

" she's so careless " he growled as he slipped in through the open window of her living room. He snuck up the stairs as he heard the sounds of

movement. He stopped outside a door that was ajar. He froze as he took in his lovers actions. The only sound now was the soft hiss of material

as Sakura got ready for bed. She yawned softly as the milky light of twilight spilled into her room.

Her ivory skin now carrying a soft milky glow. Leaving a pile of clothes in the middle of the room, she headed towards her bed, her walk as

graceful as dancers. She fell on top of the covers with a soft sigh. The ninjustu was released as Itachi slipped into the room. Unaware for a

moment Sakura yawned again and stretched her tired muscles. " Itachi " she murmured softly.

" yes ?" he replied his low voice quiet. Her eyes snapped open as a tall shadow covered her. A warm smile slipped across her full lips as her arms

reached up to wrap around his neck. Leaning over he kissed her lips urgently as his fingers fisted in her petal soft hair. His mouth slanted over

hers and she trembled as his hands now traveled over the length of her bare body.

His mouth moved from hers, his lips caressing her ear." I love you Sakura " he breathed. She sighed and kissed his cheek murmuring

"I love you to Itachi." Her eyes slipped from him to the wall, her eyes staring unseeingly into space.

"something is going to happen, something bad am I right?" Itachi asked. Sakura jerked away from her daze, wonder and astonishment covering

her face. "your face is like an open book " he said amused. His mood shifted and he was suddenly serious. "Tell me what's going on " he shifted

once more, he could tell this was going to take a while.

"Damn it why! Why!" Naruto yelled, his fists slamming against the wall.

" N – Naruto" Hinata stammered.

" should I have done more, I should have shouldn't I have" he cried out.

" N-naruto no" Hinata whispered as she wrapped her arms around the distressed boy. Naruto shook in Hinata's arms as she rocked him.

" I promised that I would bring Sasuke back and now he plans to help attack Konoha" " and now Oruchimaru is leading another attack as well" he

said hoarsely.

" All you can do is try, nothing more, you've done a lot and what you've done, you've done well no need to worry" Hinata hushed. Naruto stood

up wiping his face.

" your right thanks Hinata" Naruto beamed, causing Hinata to blush. The couple was startled as a genin appeared above them.

" Hinata- Sensei , Naruto –Sensei!" the child gasped.

" Yes what is it, come on spit it out boy,"

" It's time" he said

" What that's n-not possible" Hinata exclaimed.

A gust of wind came through and brought one of their white haired comrades. "Akira" Naruto stated.

" The boy is telling the truth, originally what sound gave us was false information, somehow they figured out, who the spy's were." Akira said

flatly.

"That means" Hinata began. Interrupting the hyuga she said stiffly.

" Yes"

" and that's why I was called to the hokage's office" Sakura breathed as she finished explaining her story. Itachi was frozen in awe but flinched

as an impatient knock sounded on Sakura's front door. Confused Sakura untangled herself from Itachi, she threw on a robe and went to answer

the door. Opening the door revealed a young genin. " Yes" Sakura asked with smile.

Handing her a scroll the boy stuttered. " I-it's t-time" and with that they took off running. The pink haired kunochi inhaled sharply but composed

her face into a calm mask. She walked in and answered the waiting male. "It was just a messenger"

"what did they say?" Itachi asked, Sakura didn't reply just slipped off her robe. Unraveling the scroll she wrapped it around her toraso gtting a

glimpse of the markings on it he inhaled. "A protection scroll"

Sakura nodded in agreement and gathered her chakra in her hands placing them on the scroll and the symbols lifted off the page and floated up

wrapping around her thin frame. "to protect the baby" she whispered before Itachi could speak. He then followed Sakura down the dark hallway

and into another room. The Uchiha remained silent as he watched her. She went into a closet and came out with a black body suit and slipped it

on. Itachi stiffened as he recognized the uniform; he recognized it all too well.

Sakuras smile was large as from within a cabinet. She extracted two abnormally large battle axes. Her smile stayed as she stroked the axes.

Turning she grabbed a white ribbon and with that she secured her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck. Strapping the axes to her back she

reached onto a shelf. Then she pulled out a cat faced mask and put it on. She then turned around to face him.

Itachi staggered back against the wall as he felt the color drain his face. He felt his lungs begin to burn and he hadn't realized he had stopped

breathing. He inhaled deeply before he breathily exclaimed "You're an anbu"

Sakura was startled into silence at Itachi's reaction. Her hand extended towards him and she watched as Itaxchi stumbled she took a step

forward but jumbed back as in a flash he whipped out his katana and his sharingon began to spin " Itachi" sahe cried out soflty as she backed up.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw recognition down in his obsidian eyes. " I – I – I –" he began to stutter as his shaking hand ket the long

blade crash to the ground. His guilty gaze locked on her the only sound was his quick breathing. Her facial expression remains soft as she slipped

of the mask and said.

" I understand it's a natural reaction now " as she swept past she grasped his hand and pulled him along. Casting a ninjustu over her lover she

said " well it starts" and with that the two shinobi took off I n the direction of the hokage's tower. The hyiga hairess looked up as she finished

gathering the scrolls she needed. Her expression grew solemn as she looked at the three masked people who stood and waited for her. Even

with their faces covered she could tell who they were

" Naruto, Akira , Sai" she whispered in greeting. Hiding under her own mask thwe 4 young people took off. In the obsidian eyes of the young

Uchiha. He sniffed impatiently at the tip of a large tree, a frown tightened his lips as a familiar but hated presence appeared behind him.

"Orochimaru" he growled.

" aww Sasuke it seems like you are not happy to see me."

"oh I wonder why" Sasuke said with biting sarcasim.

" well I am sure happy,I finaly got another body to inhabit." Oruchimaru laughed riley. Then silence fell ans sauke gazed out over huis old home. A

cruel smile played on his lips as out of the corner of his eye he watched Oruchimaru give a sharp flick of the wrist. The sign to attack!


	28. THIS IS THE END

HEY PEOPLE....I GAVE YOU NO WARING BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR YOU MUST CHOOSE MY LITTLE BLOSSOM..SORRY BUT TRUST ME ITS A LONG ONE SO I HOPE THAT BETTER. THIS IS THE LAST TIME FOR THIS STORY ILL BE ABLE TO ASK THIS SO MAKE UM LENGTHY AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU ENJOYED AND DISLIKED IN MY STORY.

READ AND REVIEW 

* * *

Sakura breathed deeply, the tension in the room so thick you could have cut it with a knife. She sighed as behind her Itachi shifted nervously his breathing increased. She pressed back

against him and felt him relax at the feel of her familiar form. Sakuras continued to frown as every time on of her fellow anbu moved even the slightest Itachi flinched away, muscles

bunching beneath pale skin to run. Of course it was only her group in the room, which consisted of a large group of 15. Which only her and four others behind her knew that the man

behind her was actually Itachi Uchiha.

If even possible the tension increasesd as Tsunade herself came in. Tsunade looked around "Well I…" she began as thousands of cries split the air, she swung towards the window a mask

of horror painted on her face as her eyes gazed out the window as the battle started. Leaping out the window she screamed over her shoulder "GO!!!!!!!"

With a flick of her wrist Sakura dismissed her team. Turning around she whipped off her mask and meshed her mouth with his. "Stay out of the way!" she breathed. Placing her mask back

on her face, chased after her team. Itachi stood there frozen as Sakura disappeared with her team.

"Stay here while I let you fight, yeah right" Itachi snorted and took off.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the shinobi of the sound clash with those of the leaf, the sounds of battle echoing through the air. His gaze swept through the town and he rose to his feet

as he found the person he so desperately sought after. "I have found you my blossom, which means Ill soon find that man" and with that he leapt into the crowd with one name on his

mind…Sakura.

Sakura grunted in frustration as her group of attackers almost caught her with their blows. "EYYAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she slammed her black covered fist into the battle plagued

ground. Her comrades knowing what was coming leapt into the air as the ground screamed and shattered, her enemies screams an echo as they were tossed into the air like nothing but

ragdolls or crushed by the chunks of the land that returned to earth. With a burst of speed, the chakra warming her feet she shot off into battle once more. She spun on her toes as out of

the corner of her eye she saw a member of the sound leap towards her.

Swinging her fist she winced as she caught the side of the sound ninjas skull and felt it shatter around her knuckles. She yelped in surprise as unfamiliar arms wrapped tightly around he

tiny black clad torso and she swung her head back cringing once more as she heard the sound of the persons nose break. Swinging around her hand caught the now bleeding nin and

sent him flying into the surging battle. She threw herself sideways using her body as a block as one of her fellow shinobi rammed into her. She grunted skidding back across the dirt, but

she caught them.

"Thank you" he said gruffly and took off. Taking a handful of letter bombs and activated them

"Hiyaaaa!!!!!!!" she shouted as she tossed them into the groups of the sound recruits. She flinched as their screams of pain and terror were now add into the mix of noise. Turning she

froze and it was as if the world had put on mute. The sides of her vision blurred and all her attention focused on one person.

Her breath caught as the person turned and saw her as well. Once again her lips moved on their own "Sasuke" she breathed. Then she began to run. "Sasuke, Sasuke!" she screamed

surprisingly herself as her heart ached as she ran towards him.

Sasuke tensed as he saw an anbu charge towards him. Shock ran through his body as he watched the anbus hair was suddenly able to see, it was pink. A smirk spread across his face

and he beckoned her and took off.

Itachi slipped through the town unnoticed only stopping to slaughter a few members of the sound as he passed. Surprisingly the main gate was almost completely empty. The Uchihas

anger rose as he found a trace of Sakura's chakra but it was mixed with another.

Grabbing the hilt if his katana he snarled "This time I will finish you, foolish little brother."

Sakura stopped and leaned against a tree gasping for air as she stared intently at Saukes back. "so you actually retained the position if anbu" he said coldly breathing not bothering to

turn around.

"Yes" she replied quickly angered by his attitude. He turned his head to the side and watched her out of one eye.

"Good job" he said. She stepped back in surprise

"um thank you" she said awkwardly. He turned around fully and smirked at her. At this Sakuras anger grew once more "What the hell are you doing here, I thought you left Orochimaru!"

she cried out. The young Uchiha remained silent examining one of the blades on his highly decorated Kunai.

Sakura stumbled forwards her hand stretching out to him "Sasuke why won't you tell me anything?" she cried. Looking up at her his eyes danced with amusement as he said

"You make me sick" (people! That's what he says in the manga he says "you're annoying" in the tv show.)

Sakura choked slightly and fell to the ground silently as her legs gave out. She trembled as a wave of memories crashed over her, the night he left her and the village hit her the hardest

. She remained oblivious as Sasuke knelt down besides her. Her attention refocused as his large hands cupped her face, and his thumbs brushed her now wet cheeks. Silence fell on the

almost empty clearing a gaze of jade and a gaze of obsidian locked.

The pink haired blossom continued to shake as the Uchiha leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. The moment his lips touched hers a shock ran through them and the young couple

clutched each other tighter. She twined her arms around his neck as he first kissed her soft then hard she put all of her focus on her black haired partner she fell to the ground and he

followed her.

Suddenly Saskue jumped up settling into a defense stance and pushed her behind him. Sakura gasped her body frozen in shock. "I thought you said he would leave us alone" Sasuke

snarled. The man only chuckled darkly as he stepped out of the shadows

"Didn't you learn anything my dear Sasuke, promises are meant to be broken." Sakuras eyes widened as her lips parted and she whispered

"Orochimaru."

Itachi charged through the forest nearly growling in frustration as he had to stop and kill the many sound ninja that got in his way. He carved through the trees as he followed the trail left

by Sakuras chakra. He grit his teeth as he recognized the other chakra. "Sasuke!" he snapped furiously. Shock ran through his body as and all too familiar chakra mixed with Saskues and

Sakuras. "Orochimaru" he breathed. Sasuke clenched his fist around the hilt of his swords has he watched his old mentor.

"eyahh!" Sakura screamed behind him. He whipped around just as Sakura was yanked into the air. Now Sasuke stared into the eyes of one of Orochimarus snakes. He tensed as Sakura

struggled and the snake only replied by tighting his tail around her. " Sasuke watch out!" she screamed.

He jerked around and yelled as Orochimarus fist caught the side of his head. Sakura cried out as the snake disappeared and she was now chained to a tree. She looked up and before she

could react she was caught in his gen jutsu, and was thrown into the past.

"ahhh" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Orochimaru. He swung his blade through the air but grunted in frustration as the other disappeared. He turned in circles as the snake users voice

echoed

"ill see you in a bit, but I don't want to step in this fight," Sasukes brow furrowed in confusion, but his expression turned into one of recognition as the sound of someone crashing through

the brush towards him.

Itachi burst into the clearing as his eyes found Sasuke. His kips curled upwards into a cruel smile. "ah little brother long time no see, I'm sure you would like to catch up. But I have no

interest in you only in my fiancé behind you" Shock registered on the younger Uchiha's face and quickly turned into furious disbelief.

"Don't lie about stuff like that you asshole!"

"If you don't believe me ask her for yourself" Itachi sighed. Sasuke turned around and sure enough their on Sakura hand was an engagement ring. Sasuke remained silent in his anger and

only spoke to say

"Well you cant talk to her right now because she's in one of Orochimarus genjutsus" he said flatly. Itachi scowled in annoyance but then a cruel smile danced on his lips.

"I have news for you Sasuke" he said. Sasuke turned around silent but shaking as he restrained himself from attacking Itachi. "Well soon your going to be an uncle, cool huh" he smirked

. Unstead of being shocked Sasuke snapped

"Don't you dare joke about something like that!!"

"Why don't you ask her yourself" Itachi shrugged.

"Im sorry but you probably wont get anytime" a voice hissed from the shadows. The two Uchiha automatically clutched hidden weapons as the speaker stepped into sight.

"Sasuke" Itachi began "How about we forget our quarrels for now and" Itachi passed and seemed to struggle for words "Fight together" he finished.

"Fight with you! Id rather die!" Sasuke spat at his older brother. Itachi looked sideways at him.

"If we don't kill him then Sakura well get involved in this" Itachi stated flatly.

"UGGGHHHHH" he growled "FINE!! First ill kill Orochimaru and then Ill kill you!" Then with that sentence the last two members of the once great Uchiha clan leapt towards the infamous

leader of the sound……

"Oh my head" she groaned "Where am I?" she added. She stood up slowly as she looked around gasping in shock as she took in her surroundings, she was standing right in the middle of

the Uchiha compound.

"Sakura!" a soft feminine voice called out. Sakura whipped around to look at the speaker.

"Mikoto" she whispered in awe.

"Coming Im coming!" a high voice called out. Sakura turned in confusion, as she turned she came face to face with her younger self. Her younger self ran into the opened arms of the

young Uchiha mother. She took in her small self outfit gasping sharply. She was dressed in the formal, traditional garments of the Haruno clan.

Sakura whipped around knowing who she would see next, her parents walked arm in arm "Sakura show some respect and dignity" her mother scolded. The young pink haired female

stepped back head hanging in shame

"yes mother" she apologized.

"Well my husband is already inside and waiting, so shall we get started" Mikoto suggested and ushered the young Haruno family into the main house. After walking down several hallways

they stopped outside a plain door. "My oldest son Itachi is in here, why don't you go and get acquainted." She said as she pushed young Sakura into the room and the present Sakura

followed. The young Sakura jumped at the click of the door behind her. She turned around shaking and bit back a small cry as a tall black haired boy appeared in front of her.

The boy she guessed was Itachi stared down at her with an un explainable expression on his face. "U-um good after noon Itachi"

"You must be Sakura Haruno" he stated flatly

"Y-Yes"

"Well come and let us talk" he said and took her small hand in his own and led her over to some chairs. The suddenly the memory went black, the young Sakura, the young Itachi , the

Uchiha compound everything disappeared.

"What's going on!!?" Sakura cried out as she now stood in a void of pitch black. Sakura fell to her knees as memories assaulted her mind. The young Sakura hanging out with Itachi, them

sharing sugary snacks, discussing things such as books, training schedules, her watching Itachi train. One memory stuck out in particular. The young haruno girl lay in bed recovering from

a bad bout of the flu. She smiled as Itachi crawled stealthily in through the window. Then with almost an invisible blush covering his cheeks and he handed her a bouquet of daffodils. .

"Daffodils!" she exclaimed though slightly confused. The blush became more apparent as Itachi explained.

"It's a hard flower that shows its beautiful face in the dead of winter, patiently waiting for spring to come without bowing its head to the cold" he paused and seemed to struggle with his

next few words.

"Ill imbue them with my hope that you can get well as quickly as possible " he finished his red face now completely as obvious. The young girl flushed with joy. Then setting the flowers

down her climbed up and walked across her bed towards him. She wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's neck "Thank you I love them" she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Then the memory disappeared and was quickly replaced with another. The young pink haired girl sat in a candle lighted room in front of her parents. "You wished to speak to me farther"

she asked politely. Her father reckoned but then said sternly "you are to marry Itachi Uchiha." "w-what!"

Her mother answered this question "the day you first met Itachi, we met with his parents that it was decided it would benefit both clans and so the engagement was set up" her mother

finished with a smile. Sakura waited as her young self fell silent and still from shock. Then as she had been trained she said robotically "yes mother, yes father", I will follow your orders

without a complaint."

Then with that the memory faded and Sakura gasped as a new one replaced, this one she recognized all to well. It was the night Itachi left Konoha …….., the night the Uchiha clan was

murdered. "eyahh" the little girl gasped as she jolted awake. She looked around and saw that no one was there, getting up she walked to the dresser and lifted the tall glass of water of

it. Taking a few gulps she sighed and put it back down.

She went around but was stopped by a hand. She opened her mouth to scream but instantly a hand covered it. She whimpered in fright as tears of fear slipped from her eyes. Suddenly

the person whispered into her ear. "It's just me" Sakura instantly relaxed and her captor released her.

"Itachi" she whispered as threw her arms around him in a hug "You frightened me. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" she questioned.

"Im leaving the village" he said flatly. Sakura gaped at him in shock.

"What are you-" she began but was silenced as Itachi kissed her for the first time. The eight year old girl froze as the older male pressed his mouth to hers gently.

"I love you and Ill never forget you" then he pressed the pressure point in her small back and the girl collapsed into his arms unconscious. The next morning placed Sakura in front of the

council at the ending of a long talk. The young girl sat sadly as she listened to the head elder as he finished up "You must not tell anybody your past happening with Itachi Uchiha and that

you even ever knew him" the elder ordered her.

"Yes sir" Sakura replied flatly and with that was escorted from the room. Sakura looked up and she was surprised to see the young Uchiha boy being taken into the room she just left _**'I **_

_**guess it's a good thing he never saw me at the Uchiha compound' **_she sighed in he mind. Then the memory disappeared and Sakura was left in the dark again. She stood alone in the

dark abyss for a few seconds then cried out again as she was thrown through more memories. But this time they were with Sasuke. This time they only lingered on the night Sasuke left

the village.

It was silent in the village, moonlight casting everything in a milky glow. A light breeze fluttered the trees. A normal night, but nobody expected anything. Except two shinobi, one leaving

and the other was trying to persuade him to stay.

"It's the middle of the night...what are you doing out here?" the raven haired male asked his eyes narrowing.

"This is the only road out of the village. So I've been keeping watch" the girl said her pink locks framing her face as she watched his sadly.

"Just go to bed" he sighed shutting his eyes wearily as he walked past her. TEP, TEP, TEP, TEP, TEP. The sounds of his sandals against stone filled the silence between them. But is it was

joined with the pittle of tear drops falling.

"Why don't you ever tell me anything? Why do you have to be silent? Why can't you just...let me in?"

"Like I said, my business is none of yours. Just leave me alone" he said flatly coming to a stand still but not turning around.

"..."  
"..." but a small smiled caught her features. "You always act like I'm bugging you..but remember..." she said softly.

"Back when we became gennin...The day when they announced our three man cell...It was right here with me, alone , the first time... remember how you blew up at me?"

FLASHBACK (this whole genjustu is flashbacks but remember they had flashbacks in this episode)

"That and lonely" he said quietly.

"What?"

"Being scolded by your parents doesn't even compare!" he said angrily.

"Wha...what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" she stammered nervously. He turned to her annoyed.

"You make me sick"

FLASHBACK OVER

"No I don't remember that..." he said

"!..." she looked down then put on a brave face. "Heh... of course. Well it was a long time ago'

"…"

"The four of us one many missions. It was rough sometimes… and there's no way you could call it easy, but when you get down to it… it was funny" she looked down but back up at him

"Sasuke… I know the deal with your clan. But revenge, just for its own sake…that won't make anyone happy. Not you Sasuke….not me either."

"I knew it" he said a small hopeless smile tilted his lips upwards. "I'm not like you people… I'm on a different path then the rest of you. Yeah we all worked together for a while. Sometimes

I told myself all our oaths all led to the same place. Maybe we were a team once but now I choose revenge. That's all I lived for" he said as tears pooled in her eyes. "I can never be like

you or Naruto" he said and her tears poured over.

"So that's it you're choosing the lonely path?" she cried. "Remember how you showed me what it meant to be lonely?! Well now I understand. It's all painfully clear to me. I've…I have

family and friends…But Sasuke, if I lose you, I…I'll be…I will be very lonely" she cried.

"…" he responded with silence then said "Were each starting off a new path…they're just different is all."

"I'm…I'm so in love with you that I can't even stand it! Sasuke!" She yelled clutching her chest. "Stay with me and I'll never let you regret it! Well have fun everyday and…and I'll make sure

of it! Ill do anything for you, Sasuke! Just please….please, please don't go! I'll even help you take revenge!" her voice quieted down and filled the night air with desperation. "I mean, I'll

manage it somehow, so…so please…stay with me. If you can't, then... maybe I can go with you?" She asked quietly looking at the ground. He turned to her with a smirk.

"You make me sick" he said smiling and she looked up in shock as he began walking again.

"Don't leave me!" she cried "One more step and I'll scream…" he disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Sakura…" he said softly "thank you"

'_**Sas-uke' **_with a tap to her back she passed out.

Then suddenly even the darkness was gone. "EYaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" she screamed as sunlight filled her eyes. Her watering squinted as she took in the sight of the clearing. It had now been

turned into a battle field for the three men. Her gaze only focused on two. The two brothers were similar, her heart jumped to the conclusion. No…Sasuke had never been the replacement

after Itachi had left. Terror shot through her body and she whispered "I love you both"…

Sakura struggled against the chains that held her down. Summoning up the chakra she had left se snapped the chains. She fell to the ground in a slight crouch and quickly assessed the

situation '_**Sasuke and Itachi are holding out well on their own, no major**__**injuries maybe if i can make a suprise attack**_**.'** Many ideas ran through her idea and now she focused on

Orochimaru.

She growled in frustration but gathered as many weapons as she saw the almost hidden sign Orochimaru gave." Itachi, Saskue duck!" she screamed. The boys looked shock but then fell

to the ground. She leapt into the air where their heads had been and released her fists full of weapons. The screams of the hidden sound ninjas were almost covered by the sounds of

her paper bombs exploding.

She landed with a crash in front of her enemy swinging her fist around. Orochimaru jumoed out of the way just in time and instead her fist hit the tree and it splintered.

" Interesting" the snake man hissed. Then a hand grabbed her waist and yanked her back

"stay out of the way" Sasuke said and pushed her back.

Scowling in annoyance she leaned into to charge anyway until two arms wrapped around her torso " if you stay out of the way there will be less chances of you and the baby getting hurt."

Itachi breathed in her ear. Then he also took of into the battle.

Sakura sighed but watched just in case she was needed. '_**Something isn't right'**_ she pondered. Then she realized it '_**That's not the real Orochimaru!'**_ Sakura looked wildly '_**Where is **_

_**he?'**_ and then she found him. His presence was confirmed as a sharp searing pain shot through her body. She clutched her throat as she gasped for but instead the bitter taste of blood

filler her mouth as a cough racked her body and the blood poured from her mouth.

She heard Itachi and Sasuke scream her name in unison. As her body gave away she felt the baby kick inside of her for the first time. The darkness swallowed her and she fell and fell and

fell. Itachi and Sasuke scream again in their voices terror, pain and despair as they watched Sakuras lifeless body crash to the ground. They froze as a figure stood behind her.....laughing,

" How the hell are you there when" Sasuke began but nearly choked as the Orochimaru he had been fighting a second ago disappeared."Itachi whats going no here, how" Sasuke began

but froze, Itachi was no longer standing beside him.

'_**NO! NO!'**_ Itachis mind screamed as he fell to his knees beside her. He scooped her up and held her limp body against his "No, No" he whispered and for the first time he left the village

Uchiha Itachi cried. He buried his face in her hair as sobbed "No, Sakura, No." He kissed her cold face softly as her blood soaked his hands.

Sasuke's knees buckled and he fell to the ground as he heard his brothers sobs."Sakura" he whispered. Then he felt anger like had never felt before rise in his chest. Then he saw

Orochimaru dart towards the grieving Itachi a blade in his hand. Then Sasuke charged after the snake user his intent showing in his eyes

" murder."

"Cant breath" a voice gasped. Itachi jerked and looked up. And sure enough his blossom was looking up at him.

"Sakura" he breathed. "I thought you were dead"

"I'm a medic "I won't die that easily" she coughed. Then she opened her mouth to scream and Itachi whipped around to see the blade racing down to run through him. Then

"Ugh!" Itachi froze the blade inches from his face, covered in fresh blood using his body as a block, Sasuke had used himself as a sacrifice.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed .Immediately Itachi jumped up and attacked the man. Leaping up Sakura caught Sasuke as he fell backwards "Sasuke!" she cried out again and tried to heal

him. It was no use she was totally drained. Sasuke grabbed her hands as she looked around frantically

"Even if you had the chakra it wouldn't matter this is a fatal wound" Sasuke coughed. She sobbed her tears falling like soft diamonds down his face, creating dirty streaks against her

porcelain skin.

"Why did you do that!"

"I don't know my body just moved on its own" he breathed coughing. Sakura sobbed harder knowing he didn't have much time left.

"Sakura are you really pregnant with his child?" he croaked.

"Yes" Sakura replied as he looked at his pain filled face. "And do you know what his name is going to be?" Sakura asked. Then she leaned over and whispered him the name. Sasuke

smiled and then coughed violently.

"Sakura tell everyone Im sorry please"

"I will"

"Sakura I love you" he whispered. She felt her heart wrench and ache with pain and happiness as she heard him say those words, finally the words she had dreamed for. She replied with

"I love you too"

"Thank you Sasuke" a low voice sounded above them. Itachi stood there his face blank.

"You better thank me" Sasuke smirked. He coughed, it was time for him to leave this world.

"Good job little brother" Itachi murmured. Sasuke smiled in response as he rasped

"Sakura!"

"I'll never forget you!" She cried and kissed his lips for the last time. Sasuke smiled, his obsidian eyes shining with happiness as memories flashed before his eyes. He did love the cherry

blossom that was crying above him, everything about her. He just wished he had realized it sooner. He reached up his hand caressing her cheek and sliding through her pink hair as his

lips formed her lips silently. He closed his eyes and….Sasuke Uchiha, the man bent after revenge , a prodigy among shinobi, the supposed last of the Uchiha clan, at that moment he left

the world, and was gone forever…

Sakura froze in shock, she couldn't believe it. The scream tore through her throat like claws and she threw her head back and wailed "SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"…..

Sakura woke up and crawled out of the bed slowly. All the funerals had been planned for today. She pulled on a simple black dress as Itachi came up beside her. He kissed her tenderly

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked in a hushed voice. She had been crying for a whole week since Sasuke had died in the battle. He was afraid to talk above a whisper just in case it

set her off.

She nodded slowly and sighed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her once more and then cast the ninjutsu. "Are you ready?" he asked as they walked down the street.

"Yes" she whispered. They melted into the crowd of black clad people and made their way to the cemetery. Sasukes funeral service was the last one. Sakura rocked herself sobbing

silently.

"I want you to be happy, so please don't mourn my death, it makes me sad" a voice whispered in her ear. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she recognized the voice

"Sasuke" she breathed and looked around but saw no one close to her.

"Be happy" he whispered again and then a cool breeze swept through, for the first time since Sasukes death she felt calm. She looked up towards the sun as she thought _**'Ill be happy I **_

_**have the man of my dreams beside me and now the other is my angel'**_

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Well you visit as often as possible!!" Ino called after them

"Don't forget to write" Hinata called out softly. Sakura turned and waved at all of them as all of her fellow comrades gathered to see her off. She continued to wave until she could no

longer see the gates of her home. Then instantly Itachi was beside her. He took her pack and shouldered it.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Can you really leave your home behind?" he asked.

"I need to be with you and this is the only way" she said linking her fingers with his. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his pulling her body to him till they pressed together.

"I love you"

"I love you to." They continued walking. "Where are we going?"

"Rock country" he replied "I'm not wanted their and there's plenty of room and safety to raise children"

"That's good" she smiled. Suddenly a large shadow fell over them. "Deidara!!" she cried out waving her hands wildly.

"HEY PINKY!" he yelled as he landed the clay bird. "Well lets go I found that large estate you wanted Itachi. It's all ready for you to move in" he informed them. They crawled onto the bird

and rose into the air. She looked back and saw the large gates of Konoha. She sat and looked at the village as it shrank and she sighed.

She smiled at Itachi and leaned into his arms. "Life is full of many choices" she sighed and have gave her a small smile and her kissed her neck before he whispered.

"Yes there are many but _**YOU MUST CHOOSE MY LITTLE BLOSSOM"**_

**EPLIOGUE (8 years later)**

"Be careful!" Sakura called out.

"Oh he'll be fine don't worry so much" Itachi chuckled as he stood with his arms around her. He patted her swelling stomach as he dragged his lips along her neck. The couple smiled as

they watched their young son running through the fields. She looked down as the young boy ran up to them. She was exhausted, last week her crowd from Konoha had swung by and the

week before the house had been full of cloaked atasutki members. Their raven haired child came up and placed his hands on his mothers stomach besides his fathers. Suddenly he

squeaked in delight

"Mamma I felt her kick!!!!" the boy jumped up with a yell and fell backwards.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura cried out as she bent down.

"Im okay mama" he said. Itachi lifted up Sasuke and swung him onto his back. "Hey mama what's her name gonna be?" Sasuke asked pointing at her stomach. Sakura smiled

"Mikoto" Suddenly Sasuke clenched his fists and pure determination filed his eyes as he declared

"I'm going to be the best big brother ever!!!" he shouted. Itachi looked at his son smiling

"I bet you will be" Then he took Sakuras hand her smile mirroring his own. Looking at her two boys she smiled and said

"Come on lets go home"

_**THE END**_

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES THOUGH, MY WRITNG HAS IMPROVED IMMESNLY..ANYWAYS GOODBYE FOR NOW


End file.
